Destiny
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun yang kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil tak mengira bahwa ia memiliki kalung spesial dari ibunya. Wonkyu FanFic (CHAPTER 9 IS UP!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hiks... eomma... eomma..."

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahunan menangis rintih. Pasalnya, kini orang yang dipanggilnya eomma sedang terbaring sakit. Tanpa obat, tanpa makanan, dan juga tempat tinggal yang terlihat tidak layak. Eomma dari anak kecil itupun mengelus surai karamel anaknya.

"Aigoo... kyuhyunnie ga boleh nangis, kalo kyuhyunnie nangis nanti eomma nangis juga loh..." sang eomma pun menghibur anaknya yang ia panggil 'kyuhyunnie'. Sambil menahan sakit di perutnya dan di kepalanya, ia berusaha menghibur anaknya. Walau ia tahu, mungkin malaikat maut tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menghampirinya.

"Eomma... hiks... jangan tinggalkan kyuhyunnie eomma...hiks... kyuhyunnie hanya punya eomma... hiks..." kyuhyunnie pun kemudian menghamburkan pelukannya ke eommanya. Eomma nya pun tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Kyuhyunniee... hiks... waktu eomma tak lama lagi... hiks... eomma akan bertemu appa disana... kyuhyunnie disini saja ne, waktu kyuhyunnie masih panjang... hikss..." eomma kyuhyunnie pun kembali mengelus surai karamel milik anaknya.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut eomma! Hikss... eomma akan bertemu appa dan tidak mengajakku? Hikss... eomma jangan pergi ne... hiks"

Eomma kyuhyunnie pun mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, ia pun menegakkan badan kyuhyunnie dan kemudian menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ini... ambillah kyuhyunnie... ini akan melindungimu... ini akan menemanimu sampai akhir hayatmu... hiks... jaga kalung ini baik baik ne... eomma tak bisa lagi... bersamamu kyuhyunnie... sampai jumpa..." tangan eomma kyuhyunnie pun tergeletak, matanya terpejam, dan tak ada lagi deru nafas

"Eomma! EOMMAAA! EOMMAAAAAA ANDWAEEE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU EOMMA HIKS HIKS HIKS..! EOMMAAAAAA"

Sejak saat itu, kyuhyunnie pun berjanji akan terus menjaga kalung yang dititipkan eommanya untuknya.

9 years later...

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali"

Dan disinilah kyuhyunnie, yang bisa dipanggil dengan kyuhyun. Pemuda yang kini tengah menginjak semester 3 di fakultas seni universitas kyunghee ini kini bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe di pinggiran seoul. Setelah ibunya meninggal, ia tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi. Lalu akhirnya ia pindah ke panti asuhan, disana ia mengenal teman teman baru, dan juga ibu barunya, ibu kim. Ibu kim memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti anak anak lain, hangat dan tulus. Kyuhyun kecil pun mendapat masa kecil yang bahagia. Setelah ia lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan, sebenarnya selama sekolahpun kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun karena semua ditanggung oleh beasiswa. Dan saat ia ingin kuliahpun, ia masih ditanggung oleh beasiswa karena otaknya yang briliant. Ibu Kim awalnya tak setuju kalau kyuhyun pindah. Setelah diyakinkan beberapa kali, akhirnya ibu kim setuju dan merelakan kyuhyun hidup mandiri. Terkadang jikalau ada waktu ia akan menghampiri panti asuhannya dulu dan bertemu dengan ibu kim.

"3 hari lagi, dan umurku 20 tahun. Eomma, apakah tahun ini eomma merayakan ultah ku disana?" Kata kyuhyun sambil memandang langit, kemudian memandang kalung yang dipakainya. Kalung dengan liontin berbahan kaca berbentuk perisai dengan tulisan "Mort Natalis" yang kini sudah mulai usang.

Iapun segera menutup tokonya, toko bosnya lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan pulang. Rumah kyuhyun hanya terpaut beberapa blok dari toko tempat ia bekerja.

"Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali... hum..." gumam kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan coat nya, iapun mempercepat langkahnya mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam.

*3 days later*

"Kyuhyun! Aku pinjam bukumu ya?" Panggil seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di depan mejanya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menulis mendengus kesal.

"Ishhh Chwang! Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku! Biasanya juga kau selalu mengambil buku ku tanpa izin! Aishhhhhh kalau bukan teman sudah ku cincang kau!"

"Aku kan hanya memanggil... hum sepertinya perasaanmu sedang tidak baik kyu..."

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah, kau jadi pinjam bukuku atau tidak? Kalau jadi, besok bawa buku itu kembali, aku harus bekerja." Kyuhyunpun beranjak membereskan bukunya kemudian mengambil tas nya, bersiap untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ahh.. ne. Aku pinjam bukumu dulu ya. Oh iya, besok kita jadi kan makan es krim bersama di toko baru seberang kampus?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi dipanggil chwang, tepatnya nama lelaki itu adalah changmin.

"Hemm... baiklah. Besok juga aku libur kerja, tugasku juga sudah selesai... sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya chwang" kata kyuhyun sembari menepuk punggung changmin dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Dasar moody, tadi marah marah, sekarang terlihat seperti bocah tk, aishhh sudahlah lebih baik aku juga pulang." Changmin pun membereskan bukunya dan beranjak pulang.

"Aku pulang..."

Kyuhyun pun sampai di rumahnya dengan membawa tentengan besar. Tadi setelah ia pulang bekerja, ia membeli beberapa belanjaan bulanan dan juga kue ulangtahun. Sudah seperti tradisi kalau kyuhyun harus membeli kue untuk ulangtahun nya. Ia dibiasakan meniup lilin ketika ulangtahun dari eommanya masih hidup sampai ia di dalam panti asuhan. Tapi dua tahun terakhir, kyuhyun merayakan ulangtahunnya sendiri, tidak seperti ulang tahun di beberapa tahun sebelumnya, anak anak panti asuhan lain ikut meramaikan ulang tahunnya, dan tentunya ibu kim.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan barang barang yang ia beli satu persatu, kemudian yang terakhir ia mengeluarkan kue yang ia beli lengkap beserta lilin dan pematik apinya. Kyuhyunpun menancapkan lilin tersebut dan menyalakannya, ia mulai melantunkan bait demi bait lagu selamat ulangtahun.

Happy birthday to me...

Happy birthday to me...

Happy birthday, happy birthday...

Happy birthday... to... me...

Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Disinilah ia, sendiri merayakan ulangtahunnya. Dulu waktu ia kecil, walau hanya berdua bersama eommanya, ia merasa kehangatan yang amat sangat, ya walaupun eommanya tidak membawa kue yang mahal, namun kyuhyun bahagia ketika ulangtahunnya tiba. Tapi lihatlah kini, ia bahkan tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan merayakan ulangtahunnya sendiri.

Iapun perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke lilin, seraya memanjatkan doa dan harapannya.

"Kuharap, di ulangtahunku yang akan datang, aku tidak sendiri lagi..."

Setelah mengucapkan wishnya, kyuhyunpun meniup lilinnya.

Wusshhhhh~

Kemudian ia menaruh kuenya di kulkasnya. Ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan tidur. Namun keanehan terjadi ketika ia melihat liontinnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya

"Eoh? Ke...kenapa? Kenapa liontinnya bercahaya?..." kyuhyun pun yang dirundung rasa panik segera ingin melepaskan kalungnya, namun tiba tiba ia tak bisa membukanya.

"Si...sial! Kenapa ini! Ada apa?!" Kyuhyun pun terus berusaha membuka kalungnya yang kini terus bergerak tak tentu arah dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang makin terang. Tak terasa ketika kyuhyun masih berusaha melepas kalungnya, ia menabrak rak piring dan piring yang diletakkan diatas rak jatuh, kemudian mengenai kepala kyuhyun lalu piring itupun pecah berkeping keping.

Kyuhyun pun langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan kalung itupun tiba tiba berhenti bergerak dan tidak bercahaya lagi. Seakan tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya.

Tuk... tuk... tuk... tukk

Kriettttt

Suara sepatu dan pintu terbuka pun mendekati kyuhyun. Seorang laki laki dengan sepatu dan jas mahal memasuki rumah kyuhyun tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak panik. Lihatlah dirimu, darah mengalir dari kepalamu..." lelaki itupun mengangkat kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkannya di kasur kamar kyuhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan seperti sihir, tiba tiba peralatan P3K dan juga air dingin beserta kain sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Aku menunggu saat saat ini kyuhyun, saat aku bisa menjagamu secara langsung dan tidak terhalang oleh apapun..." lelaki itupun membasuh kepala kyuhyun dengan lap yang sudah dicelupkan ke air secara perlahan.

Dan disinilah, takdir mulai memainkan peranannya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HALO WONKYU SHIPPERS! APA KABARR?! Perkenalkan aku author baru di ffn, panggil aja bee. Sebenernya udah sering bolak balik ffn untuk baca wonkyu ff tapi banyak banget ff yang gantung bahkan banyak yang di delete... Jadinya dengan keteguhan hati akupun membuat story wonkyu ini (⌒▽⌒)**_

 _ **udah penasaran sama ceritanya kan? yaudah langsung baca aja ya, Happy Reading**_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut. Saat ia menyentuh kepalanya, tiba tiba ia menyentuh kain kassa di kepalanya. Kyuhyun membeku, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Seingatnya dia merayakan ultahnya semalam dan setelah itu...

ASTAGA IYA! KALUNGNYA!

Kyuhyun pun meraba raba lehernya, ahh~ masih ada. Ia pun perlahan ingat bahwa yang menyebabkan ia sampai pingsan adalah kalung keramat ini. Tapi, apa kalung ini juga yang membawanya ke tempat tidur? Dan apa kalung ini juga bisa membalut luka di kepalanya?

Sreng... Srenggg...

Kyuhyun kemudian mendengar suara gaduh dari dapurnya. Seperti suara orang memasak. AH?APA JANGAN JANGAN? PENCURI?! Tapi kenapa ia mencuri di pagi hari seperti ini?

Kyuhyun pun perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengambil stik baseball yang ia simpan di dalam lemarinya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya secara perlahan lahan. Setelah ia mendekati area dapur, ia pun melihat pria tinggi sedang membolak balik masakan yang dibuatnya. Dari belakang terlihat bahwa pria ini masih menggunakan setelan jas lengkap dan terlihat mahal. Kyuhyunpun berpikir, kenapa pencuri menggunakan pakaian semahal ini? Ah masa bodo, sekali pencuri tetap saja pencuri.

Ketika ia ingin mengayunkan stik baseballnya, tiba tiba tubuhnya seketika membeku.

"A..ada apa ini?!" Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun membeku, posisinya seperti orang yang ingin memukul.

"Kau kuat juga, kupikir kau akan bangun lebih lama, ternyata aku salah.."

Pria ber jas mahal itupun berbalik. Bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, ia pun berjalan dengan gagahnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, kyuhyun bersumpah jantungnya berdegup. Pria ini, bahkan kalimat luar biasa tidak cukup menggambarkan parasnya. Kulit bak porselen, hidung mancung, mata phoenix dengan alis tebal, serta dua lesung pipinya. Kyuhyun yakin pria ini bukan manusia, atau kalau pria ini dewa, ia pasti dewa kesempurnaan. Keringat kyuhyun langsung bercucuran karena takut sekaligus kagum.

"Salah, aku bukan dewa. Tapi, terimakasih atas sederet pujianmu untukku. Aku tersanjung.."

Kyuhyun melotot, apa pria ini tahu yang ia pikirkan? S..siapa dia?

Pria itupun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kyuhyun. Ia pun membuka perban yang membalut kepala kyuhyun yang sebelumnya terluka. Ah, ternyata lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Lain kali, jangan panik ketika mengalami sesuatu yang belum pernah kau alami, Kyuhyunnie.." Pria itupun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian mengambil stik baseball yang tadinya ingin digunakan untuk memukulnya dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Pria itupun menjentikkan tangannya, dan tubuh Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula.

"S..S..SIAPA KAU?!" Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju balik sofa dan bersembunyi disana.

Pria itu menghela nafas,

"Aku akan ceritakan diriku secara detail, namun untuk mengetahui ceritaku, kau pertama tama harus duduk di sofa itu, sekarang~"

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun yang tadi ketakutan, kini dengan tenang duduk di atas sofa, seperti ada kekuatan dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak takut pada pria itu.

Pria itupun berjalan menuju sofa, langkah kaki yang berbalut sepatu pantofel mahal menggema di ruangan itu, terdengar seperti setiap langkah kaki itu membawa aura yang mistis, dan mengintimidasi.

Pria itupun duduk tepat di seberang sofa yang kyuhyun duduki.

"Pertama-tama, semalam aku datang tepat ketika kau meniup lilin di ulang tahunmu yang ke 20. Aku berasal dari kalung yang diberi eomma mu untukmu.."

Kyuhyun tercengang, ia kemudian melihat liontin kalungnya. Ah?! Liontin yang tadinya berwarna biru sapphire kini berwarna hitam legam, seperti telah dibakar.

"Ah ya, ceritaku mungkin akan panjang, kau tidak punya jadwal hari ini kan? Aku yakin kau tidak punya, setahuku kau free kuliah hari ini, dan kau juga libur kerja kan?."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Iya, sebenarnya dia punya janji dengan changmin untuk pergi hari ini. Dan satu lagi, Kenapa dia tahu jadwal kyuhyun hari ini?

"Sebenarnya-"

"Kalau ini tentang janjimu dengan changmin, aku sudah membatalkannya, kujamin besok ia tak akan ingat apa apa tentang janji kalian". Potong siwon.

"K..kau, mengenal changmin juga?" Tanya kyuhyun (yang sebenarnya masih sedikit takut dan heran)

"Well, aku harus mengetahui semua tentangmu, karena mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di sisimu, kau harus menerimaku hadir dalam hidupmu mulai dari sekarang".

"SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAU?!" Tanya kyuhyun sambil berteriak dan menggebrak meja kemudian berdiri, bukan apa apa, masalahnya orang asing ini tiba tiba datang ke kehidupannya dan bisa membaca pikirannya, ia juga bisa melakukan semacam trik sihir yang bisa membuat tubuhnya membeku. Kyuhyun benci privasinya diganggu.

"Duduklah~" Pria itu menandang mata kyuhyun. Bola Matanya yang semula hitam kini berubah menjadi biru sapphire. Kyuhyun pun yang sebelumnya terlihat marah kini berangsur membaik dan mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pandangan mistis itu seolah menyihirnya.

"Panggil aku Andrew, ah tidak, panggil aku Siwon. Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang di korea. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Aku ada disini karena ibumu, membuat perjanjian suci dengan Tuhan agar aku bisa menjagamu, ia membuat perjanjian suci itu karena ia tahu ajalnya tidak akan lama lagi, kebetulan ia punya kalung "Mort Natalis". Ia menemukan kalung Mort Natalis di goa dekat kampung halamannya, dan kau tahu kan? Ia memberikan kalung itu padamu." Jelas siwon panjang lebar namun cepat.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi serius mendengar penjelasan siwon, menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia tahu apa alasan ibunya memberi kalung itu untuknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak muncul sesaat setelah ibuku meninggal? Kenapa kau baru muncul setelah umurku 20 tahun?"

"Manusia akan terus dijaga oleh malaikat dari ia lahir sampai ia umur 19 tahun, setelahnya Malaikat akan pergi dari manusia dan manusia itu akan diawas langsung oleh Tuhan, disinilah manusia mulai melawan perintah Tuhan, lalai, dan melakukan hal hal yang dilarang Tuhan. Malah banyak yang mati dalam keadaan tidak di jalan Tuhan. Dan pada fase ini banyak bahaya yang mengintai umat manusia. Tugas ku disini melindungimu dari itu semua." Tutur siwon, sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"Ah, dan yang perlu kau ingat, ini bukan sosok asliku yang sebenarnya, tubuhku fana. Aku hanya meminjam raga ini."

"Eh? Jadi kau memakai tubuh orang lain begitu?!" Tanya kyuhyun

"Ya, sebenarnya ini mayat, ku ambil dari pemakaman kerajaan di Jepang, dia sebenarnya pangeran pada masanya dan mati saat masih muda, jadi wajar saja kalau tubuhku dan wajahku yang ini terlihat tampan" kata siwon sambil memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecih, bahkan ia bisa narsis juga, padahal bukan manusia. Tapi harus kyuhyun akui, ia memang tampan.

"Lalu... Sampai kapan kau akan selalu disisiku?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu

"Sampai kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, atau sampai kau memiliki istri, aku akan otomatis pergi dari hidupmu. Jadi, jika kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu, maka menikahlah dengan seseorang!" Kata siwon tegas.

"Ahh~ arraseo~ jadi, sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa? Malaikat kah?"

"Aku, ah entahlah kenapa Tuhan menciptakanku, tapi yang jelas posisiku masih dibawah malaikat. Mungkin aku ini guardian..." Jawab siwon acuh.

"Baiklah~~~ ku pikir sesi wawancara kita sudah cukup, mohon bantuannya ya, Siwon-ssi" kata kyuhyun sembari berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Siwon pun berdiri,

"Baiklah~ aku akan melanjutkan memasak"

Kyuhyun pun berdiri tegak kembali. Kyuhyun terkejut, pakaian siwon sudah berganti menjadi kaos oblong biasa dan celana tanggung se dengkul. Tapi kalau kyuhyun boleh jujur, ia tetap terlihat tampan dengan apapun yang ia pakai.

"Jangan kaget, aku hanya tidak nyaman memakai pakaian formal di rumah, sepertinya pakaian ini cocok..." Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung, kepalanya pening, masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depannya, pria ini bisa mengganti pakaian hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Hey, siwon-ssi. Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit penasaran. Mencairkan suasana mungkin?

"Sebutkan makanan apa yang kau mau, aku akan memasakkannya. Aku sudah berkelana dan jadi siapapun di bumi ini, termasuk juru masak kerajaan joseon." Kata siwon sembari menyiapkan wajan dan menyalakan kompor.

Kyuhyun terkejut, jadi ini bukan kali pertama siwon menjadi guardian?

"Jadi... Kau sudah sering masuk ke tubuh orang begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Begini, jadi di setiap reinkarnasi ku, aku tidak selalu menjadi guardian, kadang aku juga bisa menjadi manusia biasa. "Atasan" ku suka bertindak seenaknya." Kata siwon jujur

"Ahh.. Baiklah. Mana makanannya? Katanya kau mau memasak?" Kata kyuhyun menginterupsi

"Arasseo..." Kata siwon yang kini mulai memasak

Malam haripun tiba. Kini kyuhyun sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga, jangan bayangkan ruang keluarga yang luas dan nyaman, ruang keluarga kyuhyun hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari dapur dan ruang makan. Ruang keluarga ini juga multifungsi, yaitu juga sebagai ruang tamu. Di sebelah kyuhyun, siwon sedang menulis sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya apa tulisan itu, tapi kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya tulisan tak berarti, lanjutkanlah menonton tv." Kata siwon sambil menulis tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

Ahh iya, dia bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kyuhyun harus berhenti memikirkan apapun, atau kalau tidak, lama lama semua rahasia kyuhyun bisa terbongkar.

"Ahh, jadi kau mau menutupi sesuatu dariku, Kyuhyunnie? Baiklah coba saja kalau bisa."

"Diam kau. Aku... Aku kan hanya malu... Kau masih orang asing bgiku, kita baru berkenalan tadi siang dan sekarang kita dalam satu rumah, tepatnya aku dengan seorang yang baru ku kenal." Jelas kyuhyun

"Kalau dipikir pikir, aku bahkan sudah bersamamu sejak kau lahir, tapi kau saja yang tak sadar, aku kan hidup di kalung itu..." Kata siwon sambil menutup bukunya. Kemudian seketika buku itu hilang dari pandangannya, seperti biasa, sihir.

"Ehmm Kyuhyun, aku ingin meminjam kamarmu untuk berganti baju, boleh kan?"

"Kenapa kau tak gunakan sihirmu saja? Kau kan bisa..." Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengganti ganti channel tv.

"Ada batasan bagiku untuk menggunakan kekuatanku dalam satu hari. Aku tidak seperti penyihir di film-film yang mempunyai kekuatan tanpa batas. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan terlalu banyak, maka aku akan tertidur dan bangun pada esok hari. Jadi aku boleh meminjam kamarmu kan? Tenang aku sudah punya pakaianku sendiri."

"Hem... Pakailah sana" kata kyuhyun seraya mematikan televisi dan mulai menidurkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang keluarga.

"Terima kasih, kyuhyunnie." Siwon pun beranjak pergi dan masuk ke kamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun kini sedang memainkan ponselnya. Hari ini melelahkan, terutama tentang dirinya yang kini memiliki seorang guardian yang dititipkan dari ibunya. Semua serasa mimpi dan sulit diterima dengan logika, namun ini bumi, apa saja bisa terjadi. Besok Kyuhyun akan memulai aktivitas seperti biasa, kuliah dan kerja part time. Ah! Changmin! Kyuhyun baru ingat pasal janjinya pada changmin. Ia mencoba men SMS changmin untuk minta maaf.

 _ **To : Tiang Listrik**_

 _ **From : gaemgyu**_

 _ **Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang ke kedai es krim, aku tadi ada urusan dengan orang asing.**_

 _ **Bbuing bbuing**_

Sent!

Kyuhyun pun menunggu balasan dari changmin.

Drrt drrrt

 _ **To : gaemgyu**_

 _ **From : Tiang listrik**_

 _ **Janji apa kyu? Memangnya kita membuat janji ya? Jangan bodoh kyu. Oh iya, jangan lupa besok kita ada quiz dari jung saem, jangan sampai telat!**_

What?! Apa changmin lupa janji ke kedai eskrim itu? Ahhhhhh... Ini pasti karena siwon yang menyihirnya agar melupakan janjinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Orang itu tidak main main rupanya.

Kyuhyun pun lantas menutup pesan itu dan membuka aplikasi game, ahh kyuhyun sangat butuh refreshing.

Sudah 15 menit sejak siwon menanggalkan pakaiannya dari tubuhnya, yang memperlihatkan tubuh laki-laki dewasa dengan perut kotak-kotak yang sudah terpahat di tubuhnya. Ia hanya menyisakan celana pendeknya saja. Namun, terlihat ada luka bekas tusukan yang ada di dada kirinya, dan siwon terus memperhatikan luka itu di kaca yang ada di kamar kyuhyun.

Lebih tepatnya, luka itulah yang menbunuhnya kala ia bereinkarnasi menjadi pangeran jepang itu. Ya, siwon pernah menjadi seorang pangeran di kehidupan lalu. Dan kini ia bereinkarnasi kembali dan tetap ingin menjadikan tubuh ini menjadi tubuhnya di bumi. Luka yang ditusukkan oleh orang, orang yang sangat siwon cintai dengan hatinya yang paling dalam, atau lebih tepatnya, cinta pertamanya yang membunuh siwon. Sejak saat itu siwon memutuskan untuk tidak akan mencinta lagi. Bahkan rasa sakit tusukkan di dadanya tidak lebih sakit dari rasa sakit hatinya ketika ia tahu kekasihnya telah selingkuh darinya. Dan syukurlah, pada reinkarnasi kali ini siwon tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencintai siapapun, siwon harus selalu suci. Dan siwon tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Siwon pun bergegas memakai kaus lengan panjangnya dan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kau tidak-"

siwon pun terdiam. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah tidur di sofa itu.

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya ke depan kyuhyun. Memandang wajah teduh kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau, cantik~" kata kata itu sontak lepas dari mulut siwon. Bahkan otaknya sempat berpikir beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia sadar apa yang ia bicarakan.

'Apa yang ku bicarakan' ucapnya dalam hati

Siwon pun mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung celananya dan mulai mengangkat kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Hup. Sampai. Tidurlah, besok adalah hari yang panjang untukmu, dan untukku. Semoga kau bisa berlaku kooperatif, kyuhyunnie~" siwon kemudian mematikan lampu kamar kyuhyun dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Siwon mungkin bisa untuk tidak mencintai untuk saat ini. Siwon mungkin bisa untuk menutup hatinya bagi siapapun untuk saat ini, siwon mungkin bisa menutup mata dan telinganya dari apapun untuk saat ini, siwon mungkin berpikir bahwa ia bisa menjaga kyuhyun tanpa berakhir dengan mencintainya untuk saat ini, tapi semua kembali pada "Atasan" nya, ya, mungkin cerita mereka akan berlanjut dengan berbagai macam alur, yang mungkin mereka sendiri tak pernah sadari. Ya, takdir sekali lagi akan banyak mengambil alih dalam hal ini.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Kyu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian ia melihat jam yang ada sebelah kasurnya. Masih jam 6 pagi. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapihkan kasur yang ia tiduri.

Tunggu,

Seingatnya ia semalam tidak tidur dikasur ini, tapi ia tidur di sofa. Ahhhh~ pasti siwon yang mengangkatnya. Ia jadi tak enak pada siwon.

Setelah selesai membereskan kasurnya, kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat siwon yang sedang asyik menonton tv, tepatnya menonton berita pagi sambil ditemani dengan kopi di depannya. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri siwon.

"ehhmm... Terimakasih telah memindahkanku ke kamar semalam, aku terlalu lelah sampai tertidur di sofa"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku yang salah, aku terlalu lama meminjam kamarmu." Kata siwon tanpa memandang wajah kyuhyun. Ia masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. Atau memang sifatnya yang dingin? Ya, mungkin siwon adalah tipe pria yang dingin pada semua orang.

"Tidak juga, apa aku terlihat dingin padamu?" Kata siwon sambil berdiri dan memandang wajah kyuhyun, dengan tatapan yang, sebenarnya masih dingin.

"Ahh.. Lupakan itu. Aku harus mandi, aku harus pergi ke kampus. Kau teruslah menonton tv, aku akan memasak nanti..." Kata kyuhyun sembari berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi, entah mengapa, ia jadi gugup dipandang siwon seperti itu. Namun, baru dua langkah saja, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan dingin siwon.

"Aku akan ikut ke kampusmu." Kata siwon datar

"Mwo?! Ahh tak perlu, aku bisa pergi ke kampus sendiri, kau disini saja jaga rumahku ya?" Cegah kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangan siwon dari tangannya.

"Tidak, maksudku, aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku sebagai mahasiswa disana. Di fakultas yang sama, dan jurusan yang sama denganmu." Kata siwon santai

Mustahil, siwon pasti bercanda, bahkan kyuhyun harus mengalahkan 10.000 pesaing nya agar dapat 1 kursi di universitas itu. Bagaimana ia mendapat tempat di universitas itu hanya dalam waktu satu hari? SATU HARI?

"Sebenarnya tidak mudah, aku harus menelepon rektornya dan bilang bahwa aku pindahan dari oxford university, dan ya, sedikit sihir. Jadi, dia setuju setuju saja untuk menerimaku." Kata siwon yang terdengar sedikit sombong.

"Tidak mungkin... Jadi... Kau akan jadi teman sekelasku begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya

"Kurang lebih begitu, hmm, ini semata mata hanya untuk mengawasimu. Kau tidak boleh menolak" kata siwon sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kyu.

Sensasi seperti mimpi ini datang lagi, ya, kini siwon bukan hanya akan menjadi pelindungnya, tapi juga akan jadi teman sekelasnya. Apa reaksi changmin jika tahu kalau siwon akan jadi anak baru di kelas? dan bagaimana siwon bisa mengikuti pelajaran? Ia kan sudah lama tinggal di kalung, setidaknya itu yang kyuhyun tahu.

Disaat kyuhyun bingung dengan semua keadaan ini, siwon yang sedari tadi memandang kyuhyun yang mulai masuk ke kamar mandi kini kembali duduk dan melihat televisi lagi. Sebenarnya, tadi ketika ia menyentuh tangan kyuhyun, entah mengapa rasanya seperti ia memegang tangan yang tak asing baginya. Seperti, ia telah lama menggenggam tangan itu. Tapi ia lupa.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan siwon saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kampusnya, tentunya bersama siwon di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menggunakan kaos turtle neck putih bergaris hitam horizontal dan celana putih polos, serta sepatu hitam polos dan tas dengan warna merah serta menenteng beberapa buku pengantar. Sedangkan siwon, ia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam pula, serta sepatu sneaker putih dan tas berwarna hitam, tangannya dilengkapi pula dengan jam tangan swiss army. Dengan langkah bak model, siwon berjalan dengan cool melewati jalan menuju kampus.

Sejak di jalan menuju kampus, semua wanita tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari siwon, bahkan ada wanita yang sampai menabrak tiang karena terpana melihat siwon. Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sebelah siwon hanya termangu melihat wanita wanita itu melihat siwon dengan lapar dan penuh gairah. Tak hanya kaum wanita, bahkan ada beberapa laki laki yang turut melihat siwon, walau tak secara terang terangan, namun kyuhyun tahu bahwa beberapa lelaki memandang siwon dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahkan pesona siwon bisa menyerang sesama jenis pula.

Tapi bagi kyuhyun, siwon hanyalah orang yang terpaksa berada di sampingnya, dan menjalankan tugas sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tuhan, yang bahkan kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa tugas siwon secara detail.

Kyuhyun dan siwon pun berjalan memasuki area kampus. Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi semua wanita yang ada di sini, beberapa dari mereka yang semula sedang ngerumpi, kini seolah teralihkan dengan adanya siwon yang melewati mereka. Wanita wanita yang sedang mengerjakan tugas pun, ikut tersedot oleh pesona siwon dan seakan akan mereka lupa akan tugasnya. Ada juga beberapa pria yang memandang siwon penuh arti.

"Dia itu siapa? Aku baru melihatnya.."

"Wah tampan sekali, apa dia orang korea? Kurasa ia berada di ras paling atas di korea.."

"Tak ku bayangkan betapa mahalnya perawatan dirinya... Sampai tak ada celah kecacatan sedikitpun.."

"Ia seperti dewa, kupikir memang ia dewa.."

"Dan kyuhyun anak seni itu disebelahnya? Apa dia saudaranya?"

Dan beragam bisik bisik lain yang tak sengaja kyuhyun dengar, semuanya memuji paras siwon yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tak lebih dari mahasiswa biasa yang menggantungkan biaya kuliahnya pada beasiswa dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada pekerjaan di cafe.

"Hei Kyuhyun!" Terdengar suara panggilan dari belakang kyuhyun dan siwon. Dan kyuhyun tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Ya, changmin.

"Wahh ku kira kau akan telat, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan, emm, siapa pria ini kyu?" Kyuhyun terdiam, dia kini berpikir keras untuk berbohong tentang status siwon. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kyuhyun bilang yang sebenarnya pada changmin?

"Aku sepupunya, aku baru pindah dari Jepang. Dan akan melanjutkan pendidikan ku disini." Siwon pun menjawab, dan kyuhyun menandang siwon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ahhh~ kupikir Kyuhyun hanya hidup sebatang kara, ternyata kau punya sepupu juga kyu. Ah iya, siapa namamu? Namaku changmin, temannya kyuhyun." Tanya changmin sambil menjukurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja siwon, senang berkenalan denganmu, changmin-kun" kata siwon sambil menjabat uluran tangan changmin.

"Wahh, logat bicaramu kental sekali seperti orang jepang... Ehm ngomong- ngomong, ayo kyu kita masuk kelas." Kata changmin mengenggan tangan kyu sambil bersiap untuk menariknya, namun kyu bergeming, ia memandang siwon.

"Ayo, siwon~" kata kyuhyun.

"Kau duluan saja, aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan administrasi.. Sampai nanti kyuhyun~" kata siwon tanpa rasa bersalah, sambil meninggalkan kyu begitu saja.

"eh kyu, dia itu dingin ya, apa memang iya selalu seperti itu setiap hari?" Tanya changmin penasaran.

"Akupun tak tahu, ia datang kemarin dan mengaku bahwa dia kerabatku, aku kemudian menerimanya di rumahku, jadi secara teknis aku baru mengenal dia kemarin~ sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas" kata kyuhyun dusta, kemudian mendahului changmin menuju kelas.

"Hei tunggu akuuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chwang, mana bukuku? Kau membawanya kan?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari menyiapkan buku pengantar yang ada di tasnya, kini ia dan changmin sudah berada di ruang kelas.

"Ah, ini ambillah. Ngomong-ngomong, siwon mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya changmin sambil memberikan buku Kyuhyun padanya.

"Sama dengan kita..." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil buku yang diberikan changmin. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak wanita, kira-kira 5 orang wanita menghampiri kyuhyun.

"HAII KYUUU! Siapa yang tadi berjalan denganmu?" Kata salah satu wanita

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung padanya, Yuri-ssi. Aku sedang sibuk" kata kyuhyun sambil melihat bukunya dan menyalin ulang kata kata dibuku itu ke buku tulisnya. Ia sedang merangkum.

"Ish! Baiklah! Kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu kami siapa pria tampan itu, kami akan menanyakannya sendiri padanya!" Kata wanita lainnya.

"Terserah" Jawab kyuhyun malas.

Gerombolan wanita itupun pergi tanpa mendapat informasi apapun dari kyuhyun. Padahal siwon belum masuk kelas, namun semua orang telah tahu tentang ketampanannya. Ah~ pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Jadi siwon akan jadi teman sekelas kita, kyu?" Tanya changmin, melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang sempat terpotong gara gara wanita wanita tadi.

"Ya changmin, dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku." Kata Kyuhyun ketus. Akhir akhir ini mood kyuhyun mudah sekali berubah.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, kau ini moody sekali akhir akhir ini."

Ketika semua mahasiswa sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, tiba-tiba pria dengan wajah rupawan datang ke kelas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan siwon.

Seisi kelas seketika hening, hanya terdengar langkah sneaker mahal menggema di seisi kelas. Para wanita bahkan melihat siwon dengan mulut terbuka saking kagumnya. Para lelakipun saling pandang dengan pandangan bertanya tanya satu sama lain. Namun kyuhyun, ia hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai tanpa melihat ataupun melirik siwon.

"Kyuhyun, dimana aku harus duduk?" Suara bass namun lembut keluar dari mulut siwon. Para wanita yang semula melamun kini berteriak kecil ketika mendengar suara siwon, terlalu antusias.

"Disitu, duduklah di meja sebelah changmin, tempat itu kosong." Kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, baiklah" siwon pun menuju tempat itu, kemudian meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di meja dan meletakkan tasnya di bawah kursi.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusan administrasinya, siwon-ssi?" Tanya changmin dengan ramah.

"Ya, sudah changmin-kun" jawab siwon ke changmin, tanpa ekspresi. Sambil memandang kyuhyun.

Jung saem pun datang, para murid pun menyiapkan buku mereka dan mengerjakan quiz yang diberikan jung saem, setelah selesai mengerjakan soal, jung saem pun melanjutkan memberi materi

.

.

. -

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku pulang duluan ya, kau hari ini kerja kan?" Kata changmin, kini jam kuliah telah selesai dan semua mahasiswa meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Iya, kau pulang duluan saja, aku akan pulang dengan siwon." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil tasnya dan mulai memakainya di punggungnya.

"Dah kyuhyun, dah siwon-ssi," ucap changmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Kini kyuhyun menghadap ke arah siwon, siwon yang sedari tadi membereskan perlengkapannya pun akhirnya menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Ayo pulang, siwon-ssi. Kau langsung ke apartemen ku saja, soalnya aku harus bekerja sampai nanti malam.." Jelas kyuhyun

"Tidak" siwon memandang kyuhyun

"Hah? Pulang saja siwon-ssi, aku tidak apa apa kok" kata kyuhyun kembali membujuk siwon

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Kau tak tahu apa saja bahaya yang akan mengintaimu, aku akan ikut." Ucap siwon.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Kau bisa langsung datang jika aku benar benar dalam masalah, aku akan memanggilmu lewat pikiranku, kau bisa membaca pikiranku dari jauh kan?" Kata kyuhyun memandang siwon penuh harap, berharap jika siwon tidak mengikutinya tentunya.

Siwon berpikir, memang benar, ia bisa membaca pikiran kyu dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan jika siwon berbeda benua dengan kyuhyun, dengan kekuatannya kali ini, siwon bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun. Selama kalung itu tetap di leher kyuhyun, maka ia akan selalu terhubung dengan kyuhyun. Apa siwon turuti saja permintaan kyuhyun kali ini? Toh jika ada bahaya ia bisa menghampiri kyuhyuh kapan saja.

Tidak, dalam mimpimu, kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu..." Kata siwon final.

Ahhh~ kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Akhirnya siwon bisa mengerti keputusan kyuhyun untuk tidak diikuti.

"Namun berjanjilah, jangan pernah lepas kalung itu dari lehermu, jangan pernah walau hanya sedetik." Titah siwon penuh penekanan.

"Okkie dokkie!" Kata kyuhyun sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Kemudian menggandeng siwon untuk keluar dari kelas. Siwon yang ditarikpun hanya mengikuti.

Satu yang kini terasa jelas, tangannya selalu menghangat ketika kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

BEE KEMBALIII! PARA WONKYU SHIPPER APA KABAR? BAIK KANN?

Seneng banget banyak yang mengapresiasi karyaku, dan juga kalian mengkritik karyaku dengan semangat membangun agar ff ini lebih baik lagi. TERIMA KASIH KALIANN! Dan buat silent readers yang udah sempetin liat ff ku tanpa kasih review, aku juga makasih sama kalian~ akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian juga mereview agar akunya semangat buat lanjut (?).

Kyunie : eomma kyu siapa? Nanti ada penjelasan siapa eomma kyu yang sebenarnya, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Yong Do Jin316 : jatuh cinta gak yaaaa? Siwon dulu atau kyu dulu? Liat aja kelanjutannya ya, makasih udah review ^^

Sweetsour rain : makasih atas pujiannya ^^

Cici fu, ressalini, rismaaa : udah ku lanjut ya, thanks atas reviewnya ^^

ChoTa : udah dijawab ya di part ini, semua orang bisa liat siwon hehehe, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

WonGyu1013 : Wah makasih atas kritikannya! Aku akan perbaiki lagi penggunaan tanda bacanya ^^ makasih udah review ya^^

DesyaWK1013 : "itu" apa tuhh? Wkwkwkwk iya pasti ada kok, tapi harus lebih sabar ya, kan yang namanya cinta butuh proses dulu :3 makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Qutoy : sip sip makasih reviewnya ^^

Maynidit : disini siwon jadi setengah manusia setengah guardian ^^, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

: makasihhh^^ terus ikutin kelanjutan ceritanya ya^^

.

.

.

.

Next chap : bakal ada sesuatu yang menegangkan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taemin hyung, tolong masak kue sus dan cheese panini ya, di etalase kita sudah habis"

"Iya kyu, tunggu ya"

Disinilah kyuhyun, di cafe kecil bernama "Tous Les Jours". Cafe yang membuat pengunjungnya seketika berada di atmosfer seperti di Paris. Dengan desain klasik dan beberapa sentuhan disana sini, membuat cafe ini nyaman untuk dikunjungi. Setiap hari beberapa remaja dan orang-orang dewasa dengan pasangannya menghabiskan waktu disini, membunuh waktu dengan berbincang satu sama lain sambil menikmati beberapa roti dan minuman. Kadang Kyuhyunpun sampai iri, kapan ya ia bisa memiliki kekasih dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pelanggan-pelanggannya ini? Ah, mungkin nanti, pikirnya.

Kringgg~~

Lonceng tanda pintu terbuka pun berbunyi. Menampakkan sosok nenek-nenek tua beserta seorang anak kecil, mungkin itu cucu si nenek. Mereka berjalan mendekati etalase display dimana disitu tersedia berbagai jenis kue dan roti, dan juga kyuhyun disitu.

"Halmeoni, aku mau roti besarrrrr yang isinya cokelat, dan aku ingin yang bentuknya dinosaurus halmeoniiii" anak kecil itu berceloteh sambil membuka tangannya lebar, mendeskripsikan sebesar apa ukuran roti yang ia inginkan. Si nenek yang memandang cucunya itu tersenyum.

"Ryeowookie, memangnya ada roti sebesar itu? Nanti kalau tidak habis bagaimana heum?" Tanya nenek itu tanpa melepas senyumnya dari cucunya itu

"Tidak apa halmeoni, nanti wookie akan berikan pada teman teman wookie di sekolah, halmeoni juga boleh kok memakan roti wookie, wookie hanya memakan sedikit saja" kata anak yang dipanggil ryeowookie itu sambil tersenyum pada neneknya.

"Yasudah, halmeoni pesan dulu ya," si nenek pun akhirnya mulai memandang Kyuhyun.

"Nak, aku pesan roti yang ini, ini, dan kue red velvet ini. Semua itu dibungkus ya." Kata si nenek ramah sambil menunjuk pesanan yang ia inginkan di etalase.

"Baik nyonya, tunggu sebentar~" kata kyuhyun sambil membuka etalase nya, kemudian mengambil semua pesanan yang nenek itu inginkan.

Ketika kyuhyun menunduk dan mengambil pesanan nyonya itu, tiba tiba liontin yang ia pakai tanpa sengaja keluar dari pakaiannya dan menggantung di lehernya. Dibalik kaca etalase, anak kecil bernama ryeowookie itu melihat kalung yang kyuhyun pakai.

"Wah hyung, kalung yang hyung pakai bagus sekaliii, wookie mau yang seperti ituu. Halmeoni tolong bilang pada hyung itu, kalungnya bagus sekaliiii, wookie sukaa, wookie mau lihat kalung itu halmeoniii" kata anak itu sambil menarik narik baju neneknya dan merengek.

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai mengambil pesanan itupun kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan baki yang telah diisi pesanan itu diatas etalase.

"Maaf nak, cucuku ingin melihat kalungmu, apa kau mau melepasnya?" Tanya nenek itu dengan sopan.

"Ahh.. Tentu boleh nyonya, adik kecil ingin melihat kalung hyung ya?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap ryeowookie.

"Iya hyung, aku ingin melihatnyaa, boleh ne?" Kata ryeowookie dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyunpun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya. Seakan ia lupa dengan pesan siwon akan kalungnya yang harus dipakai. Kemudian ia memberikan kalung itu pada si nenek.

"Ini wookie..." Kata nenek itu pada cucunya sambil memberikan kalung milik kyuhyun padanya.

Ryeowookie yang menerima kalung itupun terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. Tali kalung yang terbuat dari perak dan liontin berwarna hitam berbentuk tabung heksagonal dengan bagian bawah yang lancip serta tulisan "Mort Natalis" yang bahkan ia tidak tahu artinya.

"Kalung ini bagus sekalii, ryeowookie sukaaaa" celoteh ryeowookie dengan mata berbinar.

Nenek ryeowookie hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi anak itu. Reaksi anak itu berbeda dengan reaksi kyuhyun saat menerima kalung itu, penuh kesedihan dan airmata. Namun kyuhyun senang, ada yang menyukai kalung pemberian ibunya tersebut.

"Nah sudah puas melihat kalungnya kan, ryeowookie?" Tanya nenek itu pada cucunya

"Ne, ini kalungnya halmeoni, tolong berikan pada hyung itu yaa" kata ryeowookie sambil memberikan kalung itu kepada neneknya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian si nenek memberikan kalungnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kalungnya di laci etalase. Kyuhyun seperti lupa dengan janjinya pada siwon untuk terus memakai kalung itu.

"Nyonya, anda bisa membayar semua ini di kasir di sebelah sana, terimakasih telah berkunjung" kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan nampan berisi pesanan itu pada nenek itu.

"Terimakasih kembali, nak." Kata nenek itu tersenyum pada kyuhyun

"Anyeong hyung! Sampai bertemu lagiiii" kata ryeowookie setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun yang dilambaikan tangannya, melambaikan tangannya juga.

Setelah nenek dan cucu itu pergi, Taemin pun keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sepertinya aku kehabisan bahan untuk membuat adonan, kau bisa membelikan bahan-bahan dapur untukku kan? Toko bahan-bahan makanan Pak Park tidak buka hari ini, jadi kau harus pergi beberapa blok setelah toko Pak Park dan disana kau akan menemukan toko bahan makanan lain. Kau mau kan? Biar counter ini minho yang akan menjaganya, lagipula belum ada pelanggan lain yang datang. Ini daftar bahannya," Kata Taemin pada Kyuhyun sambil memberikan daftar bahan bahan yang harus kyuhyun beli.

"Ah~ baiklah Hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil membuka celemeknya dan beranjak pergi dari toko.

Satu hal yang kyuhyun lupa, ya, kalungnya yang saat ini berada di dalam laci, yang kini warnanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyunpun telah sampai di toko bahan-bahan makanan yang telah Taemin beritahu. Kini kyuhyun tengah memilih milih bahan yang ada dalam daftarnya dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan. Setelah dirasa bahan bahan yang ia butuhkan sudah cukup, ia pun menuju kasir dan membayar bahan bahan itu di kasir. Ah~ kyuhyun seketika ingat akan ibunya. Dulu, ketika ibunya telah menerima gaji dari pekerjaannya, ia akan mengajak kyuhyun ke toko serba ada dan membelikan kyuhyun sesuatu yang spesial. Spesial disini bukan berarti mahal dan mewah, namun hal yang kyuhyun suka, seperti es krim, kue, dan permen. Walau harganya tak mahal, namun kyuhyun merasa senang. Hari itu, hanya ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Mungkin anak lain menganggap barang-barang yang diberikan ibu kyuhyun itu biasa saja. Namun bagi kyuhyun, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

"Eomma~" gumam kyuhyun pelan sambil meraba lehernya. Ingin menyentuh kalung yang ia pakai.

Tunggu, dimana kalungnya!

Kyuhyun meraba raba lehernya sendiri, mencari cari letak kalungnya di lehernya, sadar bahwa kalungnya tak ada di lehernya, kyuhyunpun dengan panik meraba kantung celananya dan memasukkan tangannya. Tidak ada

"Kalungku! Dimana?!" Kata kyuhyun dalam hati. Penjaga kasir yang melihat kyuhyun bertingkah aneh segera memberi belanjaan kyuhyun.

"Ini tuan, terimakasih telah berbelanja" Kata penjaga kasir sambil memberikan kantung belanjaannya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dan segera berlari keluar toko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke toko dimana ia bekerja. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menunggu bus yang lewat, kyuhyun harus mencari kalung dari ibunya yang hilang, hanya itu satu satunya peninggalan ibunya yang tertinggal. Kyuhyun menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang memperlambat larinya. Kyuhyun juga sempat menyenggol beberapa orang kemudian meminta maaf. Pikiran kyuhyun kalut, kini dipikirannya hanya kalung ibunya, ia harus menemukannya.

Ketika kyuhyun telah sampai di depan tokonya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika di depan tokonya kini telah banyak orang-orang, dan juga pemadam kebakaran.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada belanjaannya dan belanjaan itupun jatuh ke tanah. Kaki kyuhyun tiba-tiba melemah dan menjatuhkannya dirinya ke aspal. Airmatanya tak dapat dibendung. Kyuhyun kaget, semuanya terlalu cepat, beberapa menit lalu kyuhyun meninggalkan tokonya untuk memberi barang, dan kini tokonya tengah dilahap api.

"Eomma...hiks...Eomma..." Kyuhyun menangis, airmatanya jatuh ke aspal

"KYUHYUN!" Suara panggilan Taemin menggema, kyuhyunpun menoleh ke arah suara itu datang

"TAEMIN HYUNGGG!" Kyuhyun pun bangun dan berlari menuju taemin. Penampilan Taemin kini bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan, seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi noda hitam karena asap, pipinya berdarah, seluruh bajunya yang tadinya putih kini kotor dengan banyak noda hitam disana sini, kuku-kuku jarinya pun menghitam.

"Hyung... Hikss... Kenapa ini hyung..." Isak kyuhyun sambil memeluk Taemin, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri

"Semua terjadi begitu saja... Api tiba tiba muncul dari oven dan menyambar semua benda..." Jelas taemin lemah.

Kyuhyunpun melepas pelukannya pada taemin

"Aku harus masuk hyung, kalungku ada di dalam, aku harus mengambilnya.." Kata kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan taemin

"CHO KYUHYUN! Jangan bodoh!" Kata taemin sambil menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku harus mengambilnya, walaupun itu akan menghilangkan nyawaku." Kyuhyun pun dengan sekuat tenaga melepas genggaman tangan taemin dan kemudian berlari menuju toko yang terbakar.

"TIDAK KYU! KYUHYUNN!" Taemin berlari mengejar kyuhyun, namun ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Dadanga juga sesak karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

"Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

.

Ketika kyuhyun ingin memasukki toko dengan kobaran api, lantas petugas pemadam pun menghadang kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kau tidak boleh kesana, kau akan mati!" Cegah petugas pemadam kebakaran tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun pun lolos dari halangan para petugas kemudian masuk ke kobaran api.

"Uhuk..uhukk.." Sambil terbatuk-batuk, kyuhyun menelusuri tokonya yang kini dikelilingi oleh api yang membara. Kyuhyun kadang kejatuhan kayu kayu yang terbakar dari atas. Kini semuanya telah hangus, muka kyuhyun memerah dan keringat terus mengalir dari tubuhnya, mukanya kini dipenuhi oleh noda hitam dan dadanya kini sesak karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap.

Ketika ia sampai di etalase, ia tidak melihat kalungnya disana. Namun kyuhyun terus mencari. Telapak Tangannya kini terluka karena terlalu banyak bersentuhan dengan api. Ia pun sampai di laci yang ada di balik etalase, dan disana ia melihat kalungnya! Kyuhyunpun segera mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya dengan cepat. Ketika ia ingin keluar dari counternya, tiba tiba potongan kayu besar terjatuh dan menghalangi jalannya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil jalan lain, tiba tiba potongan kayu lain lagi lagi menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun tak berkutik, ia terjebak di dalam kobaran api. Napasnya semakin pendek dan keringatnya terus bercucuran. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai yang dipenuhi abu,

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Kyuhyun tak bisa meminta pertolongan, suaranya tercekat, ia hanya terus batuk dan berusaha bernafas.

'Eomma... Apa kita akan bertemu?' Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun kini hanya pasrah. Kakinya kaku karena terlalu banyak berlari, dadanya kini seperti ditekan oleh benda yang berat

'Siwon... Kau dimana... Siwon..." Ia ingat, ia bisa memanggil siwon lewat pikirannya, namun ia terlalu lemah, pandangannya kini mulai mengabur, ia kini kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Ketika ia hampir tak sadarkan diri, tiba tiba kyuhyun merasakan suhu disekitarnya mulai dingin, ia sudah tak merasakan panas lagi, api api yang mengelilinginya pun perlahan padam, dan tepat disampingnya, seseorang telah berdiri dan menundukkan dirinya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun. Ketika orang itu menyentuh tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang hampir pingsan tiba merasakan energi mistis dalam dirinya, seperti semua tenaganya kembali utuh, matanya memancarkan sinar biru sapphire sesaat, kemudian kembali menjadi semula. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah orang yang menyentuh tangannya, alangkah kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang yang ia tunggu, Siwon.

"Jangan bergerak" Siwon segera mengangkat kyuhyun ala bridal style, kyuhyunpun meletakkan kedua tangannya ke leher siwon. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas kekuatan mistis yang siwon miliki. Mata siwon berubah berwarna biru sapphire seperti terakhir kali siwon bertemu dengannya, lehernya dipenuhi oleh urat yang menonjol dan kesemua urat itu berwarna kebiruan. Siwon sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya.

Ketika siwon berjalan keluar toko, semua api yang menghalanginya langsung padam dalam sekejap, siwonpun berjalan melewati semua api yang masih berkobar di sekitarnya.

Ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari toko, ia terkejut melihat semua yang ada diluar terhenti, seperti dvd yang sedang di pause. Orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol, pemadam kebakaran yang tengah menyirami api dengan air dari selang besar, Taemin yang sedang terduduk di ambulance dengan selimut di tubuhnya, kendaraan yang lalu lalang, bahkan awan pun, semuanya berhenti secara misterius. Satu yang kyuhyun tau, ini semua perbuatan siwon, dan siwon telah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Siwon hentikan, aku tidak apa apa" kata kyuhyun kepada siwon. Kyuhyun khawatir akan keadaan siwon setelah ini.

"Tutup matamu" kata siwon terlampau dingin. Kyuhyun yang diperintahkan seperti itu langsung menurut saja. Jujur saja, aura siwon kini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Ketika kyuhyun telah memejamkan matanya. Siwon pun mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai memejamkan matanya pula. Secara perlahan urat di lehernya kembali seperti semula, dan dalam sekejap orang orang kembali bergerak seperti biasanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, siwon dan kyuhyun menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai di kamar kyuhyun. Siwon yang sedari tadi menggendong kyuhyun kini meletakkan kyuhyun perlahan ke kasur miliknya.

"Kau...hosh... baik kan?hosh...hosh.." Kata siwon kepayahan, kini siwon sudah kembali seperti semula, matanya tak lagi berwarna biru sapphire, dan urat kebiruan di lehernya sudah hilang. Namun, keringat terus mengalir dari dahinya, wajahnya memerah, dan pandangannya sayu. Siwon sangat kelelahan

"Aku baik siwon, terimakasih telah mendengar permintaan tolongku..." Kata kyuhyun sambil tiduran, menatap siwon yang berdiri disamping kasurnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Hosh...baguslah...hoshh..kalau begitu...hoshh" kata siwon sambil memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"SIWONN!" Teriak kyuhyun reflek sambil terbangun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri siwon. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi siwon, sangat panas. Kyuhyunpun mengangkat tubuh siwon yang lebih besar darinya menuju kasurnya. Dengan kepayahan ia membawa siwon ke kasurnya dan membenarkan posisi tubuh siwon.

"Siwon..bangunn..siwonnn" kata kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi siwon.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan siwon. Jika siwon terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya dalam satu hari, maka ia akan tertidur dan terbangun pada esok hari.

"Apa aku harus menunggumu dan membiarkanmu bangun sampai esok hari siwon? Tapi tubuhmu sangat panas" kata kyuhyun bermonolog.

Ah! Kyuhyun tahu sesuatu.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka semua atasan yang siwon pakai sampai hanya tersisa tubuh siwon yang topless. Satu hal yang mengganggu kyuhyun, luka yang ada di dada siwon. Pikiran kyuhyun tergelitik melihat luka itu, seperti sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, seperti, ia kenal dengan luka itu, namun kyuhyun tak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ah~ mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Setelah membuka pakaian atas siwon, kyuhyun pun membuka atasannya dan kini kyuhyun juga topless. Kyuhyunpun kemudian naik keatas kasur, dan mendudukan siwon dengan mengganjal punggungnya dengan bantal. Kemudian kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya yang topless memeluk siwon.

Ya, memeluk siwon.

Kyuhyun pernah membaca di internet, bahwa cara terbaik untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh seseorang adalah memeluknya, agar panas yang berada ditubuh orang itu bisa berpindah ke tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Syaratnya adalah harus bersentuhan kulit satu sama lain.

"Siwon... Cepatlah bangun..." Bisik kyuhyun di telinga siwon.

Kyuhyunpun menghabiskan malamnya dengan memeluk siwon. Malam itu, semua terasa begitu hangat bagi kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

 _ **BEE BACK! Wah bee baru bisa update malem ini soalnya bee masih nyari inspirasi dalam seminggu ini, dan tara! Jadilah chap 4 yang sebenernya ampas ini (ToT)/~~~**_

 _ **Last moment itu sebenernya idenya datang secara tiba-tiba. Ku pengen WonKyu ada moment2 fluff nya jadi dibuat deh mereka berdua pelukan, ya walaupun bukan pelukan sayang satu sama lain, tapikan tetep aja judulnya pelukan~~~ wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Penasaran ga sama chap selanjutnya? Tapi sebelumnya subscribe dan review dulu yaa~ review kalian sangat berharga untuk kelangsunguan hidup FF ku ini**_ _ **（＾**_ _ **ν**_ _ **＾）**_ _ **Terimakasihhhhhhhh**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

Matahari pun muncul dari peraduannya, memancarkan sinarnya ke muka bumi, hari yang cukup cerah dengan burung-burung bernyanyi dan juga semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

Siwon, yang telah tertidur sejak kemarin, kini mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kemudian ia menggerakkan bola matanya keatas dan kebawah, kekiri dan ke kanan, mengidentifikasi sedang dimana ia sekarang, dan mengapa ia ada disini.

Ah~ siwon mengingatnya. Kemarin ia menggunakan salah satu kekuatannya, _**"Prohibere Tempus**_ ". Salah satu kekuatan mengendalikan waktu. Bukan apa apa, saat itu ketika kyuhyun memanggil namanya, siwon tidak ada di dekat kyuhyun. Tadinya siwon ingin membuntuti kyuhyun, namun siwon ingat kalau ia belum menyerahkan jurnal hariannya kepada Tuhan. Ya, kalian ingat ketika siwon menulis sesuatu di ruang tamu saat siwon dan kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa? siwon saat itu sedang menulis jurnal hariannya. Jurnal yang harus diberikan setiap hari kepada Tuhan tentang semua yang kyuhyun dan siwon perbuat selama satu hari.

Tujuan siwon menggunakan _**Prohibere Tempus**_ adalah untuk menghemat waktu, ia saat itu sedang berada di gereja yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat kyuhyun bekerja. Sebenarnya, perasaan siwon sedikit tidak enak saat itu, namun ia tetap menulis jurnalnya. Ketika ia selesai menulis jurnalnya dan mengirimnya kepada Tuhan, tiba-tiba suara kyuhyun terdengar lirih di telinganya. Ia tahu, kyuhyun berada dalam masalah. Dan ya, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Siwon menolong kyuhyun dan kemudian kehabisan tenaga.

Siwonpun melihat tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut. Pakaiannya sudah ganti. Apa kyuhyun yang menggantikan semua pakaian siwon?

"Ah~ ternyata sudah sadar ya, siwon-ssi?" Kata kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, sambil membawa nampan berisi air dan bubur. Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dari siwon, setelah bangun ia langsung mandi, mengganti baju, kemudian memasak. Sebenarnya, kyuhyun sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar siwon tidak tahu kalau ia telah memeluknya tanpa izin darinya.

"Maaf ya, aku mengganti pakaianmu tanpa izin, habisnya semua pakaianmu yang kau gunakan itu kotor terkena asap dan debu" kata kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di samping kasur dimana siwon tidur. Siwon hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Maafkan aku... Aku hampir saja telat untuk menolongmu... Aku minta maaf..." Ucap siwon lirih, tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah siwon. Tapi justru ini salah kyuhyun, yang lupa mengalungi kalungnya di lehernya dan hanya menaruhnya di laci.

Dengan cepat siwon menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

"Kau melepasnya?!" Tanya siwon dengan nada membentak.

Ah! Kyuhyun pabbo! Ia lupa kalau siwon bisa membaca pikirannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"Ah.. Anu... Itu em... Aku... Aku tidak-"

"KAU TAU KYUHYUN, ITU BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWAMU!" Kata siwon kini berteriak kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian menunduk dan terdiam.

"Aku... Ada anak kecil yang ingin melihat kalungku, dan aku melepas kalungku lalu memberikannya padanya. Setelah selesai melihatnya dan memberikannya padaku, aku lupa untuk menggunakannya dan malah menaruhnya di laci counter. Aku benar benar lupa siwon, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Kata kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal sambil menunduk lebih dalam.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia pun membuka selimutnya dan kemudian duduk di tepi kasur, menghadap kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tahu kenapa toko itu terbakar?" Tanya siwon sedikit melembutkan suaranya, namun tetap terdengar dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon,

"Itu semua karena kalung itu, jika si pemilik kalung itu terpisah dari kalung itu, maka kekuatan yang ada di dalam kalung tidak bisa terkendali, tepatnya kekuatan jahat. Kekuatan itu akan mencari korban, dan yang bisa menghentikan semua itu hanyalah si pemilik kalung itu. Dengan kata lain, yang membakar toko itu adalah kalung itu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menutup mulutnya, kaget. Ia tidak menyangka dalang dari semua ini adalah kalungnya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau masuk kedalam toko yang terbakar untuk mengambil kalung itu bukan?" Tebak siwon

"I...iya... Saat itu dipikiran ku hanyalah menyelamatkan satu satunya peninggalan ibuku..." Kata kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat kecewa.

"Kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu, kuharap kau mendengarnya kyuhyun. Kuharap kau pikirkan kesalahanmu, kyuhyun..." Kata siwon datar, ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri di kamarnya.

Kini semua kesalahan seolah menghampiri kyuhyun, ia merasa telah mencelakai banyak orang, semua ini karena kesalahannya. Dan akhirnya, bulir bulir airmata meluncur bebas dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, dengan secangkir kopi. Ia membiarkan kyuhyun sendiri di dalam kamar untuk memikirkan kesalahannya. Disatu sisi, siwon merasa sedikit iba dengan apa yang menimpa kyuhyun, namun disisi lain, kyuhyun harus menyadari bahwa kesalahannya telah menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal. Siwon mengambil cangkir kopinya yang diletakkan di meja, menghirup aroma khasnya, kemudian menyesapnya.

Pintu kamar kyuhyun terbuka, menampakan sosok kyuhyun yang begitu ringkih, dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah.

Siwon yang mengetahui kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamarnya, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun,

"Kyuhyun, semua akan-"

Grep!

Kyuhyun mengamburkan pelukannya pada siwon, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Siwon yang dipeluk oleh kyuhyun merasa sedikit kaget, kemudian kembali ke sikap datarnya. Seluruh badannya hangat karena bersentuhan dengan kyuhyun.

"Aku...yang menyebabkan toko itu terbakar...hiks... Hikss...bagaimana ini...hiks...hiks.." Kyuhyun terus merancau dan terus mengeluarkan airmata, siwon pun merasakan bajunya basah karena airmata kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bergeming, ia bahkan tidak membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis... Aku guardianmu..." Kata siwon sambil memancarkan cahaya biru sapphire dari matanya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Taemin hyung, terimakasih, sampai bertemu lagi." Kyuhyun pun menutup telepon nya. Kini siwon dan kyuhyun duduk di ruang keluarga, namun di jarak yang cukup jauh dan tidak berdekatan. Tadi, kyuhyun mendapat berita dari Taemin bahwa bos mereka tidak dapat mempekerjakan kyuhyun dan Taemin lagi, dan Taemin akan pindah ke busan untuk memulai usaha rotinya sendiri.

Kini kyuhyun bingung, darimana lagi ia mendapat uang? Saat ini sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan part time di seoul, sudah banyak sekali orang yang bekerja part time di seoul dan mungkin tidak ada lagi tempat baginya. Saat kyuhyun diterima di toko roti itu saja, sebenarnya kyuhyun adalah cadangan, orang yang seharusnya menempati posisi itu tiba tiba mengundurkan diri. Dan kyuhyun di panggil untuk menggantikannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bekerja" kata siwon secara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja lalu bagaimana aku membayar tagihan rumah ini dan kebutuhanku sehari-hari siwon-ssi?" Sahut kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku tidak punya solusi tentang masalahmu itu?" Jawab siwon santai. Siwon bukan lah orang yang asal dalam berbicara, tentu ia punya landasan atas apa yang ia bicarakan. Siwon punya banyak uang, yang ia kumpulkan selama ia bereinkarnasi kemudian sengaja disimpan dan diwariskan kepada orang-orang kepercayaan siwon yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Termasuk di korea, ia memiliki orang kepercayaan yang terus menjaga hartanya. Kau pikir siwon membayar uang kuliah menggunakan uang siapa?

"Aku punya banyak uang dan aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Kau tak perlu bekerja, pakai saja uangku" kata siwon santai. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan siwon agak sedikit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti, siwon kan tinggal di kalung, bagaimana ia memiliki uang? Sihir?.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menggandakan uang, aku mengumpulkan semua itu dengan kerja kerasku sendiri, kyuhyun. Dan ya, aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau menginginkan uang itu sekarang juga."

"Tidak...," kyuhyun menjawab "maksudku, aku tidak diajarkan untuk jadi pengemis, aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu, siwon-ssi. Terimakasih" kata kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun lekat. Siwon mengerti, anak ini baik, dan tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun. Hatinya terlalu murni.

"Baiklah, aku menghormati keputusanmu. Tapi, karena aku menumpang di rumah ini, aku akan membantumu dalam hal finansial. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap siwon final

"Ah~ baiklah~ " kyuhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu rumah kyuhyun menggema. Sepertinya ada tamu.

"Ah sepertinya ada tamu, aku akan membuka pintunya" kyuhyun pun berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu. Siwon hanya terdiam sambil melihat kyuhyun pergi menjauh.

Ketika kyuhyun membuka pintunya, ia langsung di peluk oleh tamunya itu. Ah~ ternyata changmin.

"KYUHYUNNN! Kau tidak apa apa kan? Apa kau sakit? Mana yang luka? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Ku dengar tokomu terbakar dan aku sangat takut kau kenapa napa" ucap changmin panjang lebar sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun dari kepala sampai kaki. Ya, changmin sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagi kyuhyun. Changmin selalu memperhatikan kyuhyun layaknya adik yang butuh diawasi. Padahal usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan.

"Aku tidak apa chwang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Ayo masuk..." Kata kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan changmin. Changmin yang diajak masuk hanya mengikuti kyuhyun.

Ketika sampa ke ruang tamu (yang sebelumnya ruang keluarga/?) changmin melihat siwon yang sedang menonton televisi.

"wah ada siwon-ssi juga, annyeong siwon-ssi" kata changmin memberi salam.

Siwon yang merasa terpanggil kemudian menoleh ke arah changmin.

"Annyeong, changmin-kun" kata siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian kembali terpaku pada televisi.

'Dia masih saja dingin. Bagaimana kyuhyun bisa betah tinggal dengan orang dingin seperti ini?' ucap changmin dalam hati

"Kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambilkan makanan.."

"Tidak kyu, aku disini tak akan lama, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu sebentar dan memberimu informasi." Kata changmin sambil mengajak kyuhyun duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun pun duduk mengikuti changmin.

"Informasi apa chwang?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Kegiatan kampus akan diliburkan selama 2 minggu, setelah itu kita akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Dan juga test beasiswa akan dilakukan setelah ujian tengah semester, maka dari itu aku ingin menginformasikan ini kepadamu agar kau tidak lupa belajar, agar beasiswamu terus berjalan."

"Ohhhh... Baiklah. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku chwang." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Nah kurasa aku harus pergi, aku harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk rumahku. Kau jaga diri ya kyu, kalau perlu apa apa kau bisa hubungi aku, oke?!"

"Iya chwang, terimakasih ya telah menjengukku.."

Changmin dan kyuhyun pun berdiri,

"Siwon-ssi, aku pulang dulu ya"

Siwon yang sedari tadi menghiraukan obrolan mereka berdua kemudian menoleh, karena namanya dipanggil.

"Ya, hati hati di jalan, changmin-kun" kata siwon sedikit peduli.

"Ya tentu, dah kyuhyun..." Changmin pun keluar dari rumah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun kemudian menutup pintu.

"Ahhhhh~ libur 2 minggu~ akhirnyaaaa" kata kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, terlalu gembira.

"Aku harus bisa mendapat pekerjaan dalam 2 minggu. Kyuhyun Fighting!" Kata kyuhyun sambil mengepal tangannya.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah kyuhyun, tanpa sadar mengulas senyum, melihat kyuhyun bahagia seperti sekarang membuat siwon tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tuhan mulai mempermainkan hati salah satu pengikutnya. Dan mulai memberi berkatnya pada pengikutnya itu. Ya, cinta mulai tumbuh, secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Terimakasih tuan, selamat siang..."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lemah keluar toko. Kyuhyun saat ini tengah mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk dirinya. Namun, sampai saat ini tak ada satupun toko yang membutuhkan karyawan, padahal ini adalah toko ke 7 yang kyuhyun kunjungi. Oh iya, siwon tidak ikut pergi dengan kyuhyun, katanya ia harus mengurusi beberapa urusan. Tapi bukan berarti siwon tidak menjaga kyuhyun, siwon bahkan mengancam kyuhyun jika berani sekali lagi melepas kalungnya. Kyuhyun yang diancam hanya menurut tanpa berani membantah.

"Ahhh... Aku lelah, kemana lagi aku harus mencari?" Kata kyuhyun sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Suhu hari ini lumayan tinggi, dan kyuhyun harus mencari pekerjaan di hari terik seperti ini.

Ketika kyuhyun sedang berjalan di deretan toko-toko, ia melihat di kaca toko roti mengenai lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Bagaikan melihat emas, kyuhyun yang tadinya lemas kini seketika bersemangat dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan mendekati toko tersebut.

Setelah sampai didepan toko, kyuhyun pun berkata lirih,

"Tuhan, bantulah aku..." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu toko tersebut.

Tringg~~

Kyuhyunpun memasuki toko itu, kesan pertama yang didapat oleh kyuhyun adalah suasana klasik khas eropa yang kental, dengan beberapa lukisan, vas vas bunga di tiap meja tamu, meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, ada juga phonograph yang dipajang dekat meja kasir. Namun yang kyuhyun bingungkan, dimana pegawai toko ini?

"Ahh... Ada tamu rupanya..."

Dari arah pintu dibalik etalase, keluarlah seorang kakek tua sedang membawa nampan berisi roti-roti yang uapnya masih mengebul. Sepertinya kakek itu baru selesai memanggang rotinya dan ingin meletakannya di etalase. Kakek itu berjalan dengan hati hati mendekati etalase kemudian meletakkan roti yang baru matang itu sesuai dengan tempatnya.

Kyuhyun yang daritadi sibuk melihat-lihat interior toko ini, langsung mendekati etalase roti untuk menghampiri kakek yang baru keluar itu.

"Maaf tuan, aku cho kyuhyun. Aku disini untuk menanyakan apakah benar disini membutuhkan karyawan paruh waktu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan hati-hati dan sopan.

"Ahh... Iya... Kemarin karyawan toko ini mengundurkan diri, ia yang biasanya menjaga counter dan melayani para pelanggan. Dan sekarang ketika jam-jam sibuk, kami kewalahan untuk melayani pelanggan karena kekurangan personil. Kenapa nak? Apa kau mau bekerja disini?" Tanya kakek itu lembut. Kyuhyun yang ditawari pun mengangguk dengan keras dan tersenyum.

"I..iya tuan, saya mau bekeja disini, kebetulan aku pernah bekerja di toko roti juga sebelumnya" kata kyuhyun

"Oh ya? Wah baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah nak, ayo kita duduk sebentar." Kata si kakek sambil menaruh nampan roti yang telah kosong, kemudian melepas celemeknya dan keluar dari counter itu menuju meja terdekat. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti. Merekapun duduk.

"Kau resmi diterima di toko ini nak, kau bisa memulai kerja minggu depan. Aku akan memberimu gaji 3000 won per jam. Kau mulai bekerja dari jam 3 sore sampai jam 10 malam. Tugas mu melayani pelanggan, mengatur tempat roti-roti di etalase, dan tugasmu juga menutup toko dan juga membersihkan toko juga termasuk tugasmu. Apa kau bisa?" Jelas kakek itu panjang lebar

Mendengar kata bahwa ia diterima, rasanya kyuhyun ingin melompat dan berteriak. Setelah beberapa toko menolaknya akhirnya ada satu toko yang membutuhkan tenaganya. Ia tahu, Tuhan mendengar doanya.

"Ya tentu tuan, aku bisa melakukan semua itu, percayalah padaku" kata kyuhyun bersemangat dan percaya diri.

"Baiklah nak, terimakasih karena mau menjadi pekerja disini, sampai bertemu minggu depan nak..." Setelah berkata seperti itu si kakek pun berdiri, diikuti oleh kyuhyun yang juga berdiri. Kyuhyunpun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat memberi hormat.

"Baik tuan, aku akan kembali minggu depan, terimakasih tuan." Kyuhyunpun beranjak pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun berjalan, si kakek itupun memanggil kyuhyun.

"Tunggu nak..."

Kyuhyun pun yang merasa dipanggil, memutar badannya ke arah si kakek.

"Siapa namamu tadi? Maaf aku lupa" Tanya kakek itu lembut

"Cho Kyuhyun tuan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Si kakek pun menangguk kecil, "jja, kau boleh pergi sekarang nak.." Kata si kakek

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa tuan..." Kyuhyun membungkuk lagi, kemudian berjalan keluar toko.

Si kakek yang sudah ditinggal kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum, "anak baik~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun senang sekali, akhirnya ia diterima di salah satu toko. Ya walaupun tokonya sedikit jauh dari rumah ataupun kampusnya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan mati kelaparan karena tidak bekerja. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan mati selama ada siwon di sampingnya, ah tapi kyuhyun tidak akan memanfaatkan siwon hanya untuk bertahan hidup, kyuhyun bukan seorang oportunis. Ah iya, ngomong ngomong dimana ya siwon? Ah mungkin ia masih ada urusan. Kyuhyun pun telah sampai di halte untuk naik bus menuju rumahnya.

Beberapa saat setelah kyuhyun sampai di halte, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya, sepertinya ia juga menunggu bis juga. Seseorang yang menggunakan jaket berwarna biru dan menggunakan kupluk jaketnya sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat.

'Orang gila mana yang menggunakan jaket di hari sepanas ini?' Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Gila?" Kata orang itu tanpa memandang kyuhyun, dan terdengar oleh kyuhyun.

Apa?! Ia seperti membaca pikiran kyuhyun. Ah apa jangan jangan..!

Kyuhyunpun langsung menarik kupluk jaket yang dipakai orang itu ke belakang. Setelah ia buka kupluk itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia bahwa orang yang ada disebelahnya itu adalah siwon.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau menariknya!" Siwon dengan cepat menarik kupluknya lagi agar menutupi kepalanya.

"Hei kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Kalungmu itu yang membawaku" kata siwon santai. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban siwon hanya mengangguk paham.

Bis pun datang, beberapa orang di halte itupun masuk ke dalam bis, tak terkecuali siwon dan kyuhyun.

"Ayo siwon" kata kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan siwon dan membawanya masuk. Siwon kaget, kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sedang bahagia. Dan satu lagi, ia membuat tangan siwon menghangat.

Kyuhyunpun membawa siwon ke kursi penumpang terdekat. Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan siwon disampingnya. Karena sudah berada di dalam bis, siwon membuka kupluk yang ia gunakan.

"Jadi habis darimana kau, siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun menginterogasi

"Aku... Ada urusan yang harus ku urus." Jawab siwon. Seperti biasa, singkat dan dingin.

Mendapat jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, kyuhyun memakluminya. Siwon itu memang bukan tipe orang yang terbuka.

"Ahh~ baiklahh... Oh iya, kau tau siwon, aku telah mendapat pekerjaan! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan gembira.

Ahh~ siwon mengerti sekarang, pantas saja aura kyuhyun terlihat berbeda, ia telah mendapat pekerjaan rupanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang" kata siwon datar. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan siwon hanya ber 'poker face' ria. Ia tak menyangka reaksi siwon seperti itu, ditambah dengan kata kata "tidak mengeluarkan uang" membuat kyuhyun agak sebal.

Siwon tersenyum dalam diam, melihat kyuhyun dengan wajah muram adalah suatu hiburan baginya. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang menanti kyuhyun di rumah.

Setelah itu hening, tak ada percakapan lagi. Setelah 30 menit menaiki bis, akhirnya mereka sampai di halte dekat rumah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri terlebih dahulu, ia kemudian keluar dari kursinya dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan siwon. Siwon yang dilewati kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, sepertinya kyuhyun marah karena perkataannya. Siwon pun berdiri dan mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang.

Di perjalanan, kyuhyun hanya diam sambil berjalan cepat sedangkan siwon mengikuti di belakangnya. Kyuhyun sebal, sangat sebal. Perkataan siwon sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan uang siwon sedikitpun tapi perkataan siwon seakan-akan menyatakan bahwa kyuhyun telah mengerogoti hartanya yang banyak itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang siwon menahan tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tangannya tertahan kemudian berhenti berjalan.

"Tatap aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata siwon berat dan dingin.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya, tanpa menatap siwon. Ia membuang muka.

"Maafkan atas perkataanku tadi, kau marah karena itu kan?" Kata siwon to the point

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Listen siwon, aku tidak pernah menggunakan uang darimu sepeserpun, aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu jika itu memberatkanmu. Tapi perkataanmu di bis tadi seakan-akan aku telah menggunakan seluruh hartamu untuk kepentinganku. Dan sekali lagi ku jelaskan, aku tidak perlu dan tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri, dengan atau tanpa dirimu, siwon!" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggaman siwon dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas, siwon mengakui kalau ia salah kali ini. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu berkata pedas semenjak reinkarnasinya kali ini. Siwon pun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyusul kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku mengaku aku salah, maafkan aku..." Kata siwon sambil berjalan di samping kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan maaf siwon hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siwon.

"Kyuhyun bicaralah!" Kata siwon sedikit membentak, namun kyuhyun tetap acuh dan terus berjalan.

Dengan kekesalan dan rasa bersalah yang sudah memuncak, siwon pun menahan tangan kyuhyun, kemudian ia menarik kyuhyun mendekat padanya, memeluk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Tarikan siwon ditangan kyuhyun sangat kuat sehingga kyuhyun tidak dapat menahannya. Kini kyuhyun berada dalam kungkungan siwon, tepat di depan dada siwon. Sangat rapat sampai kyuhyun bisa mencium wangi parfum yang siwon pakai.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, maafkan aku..." Bisik siwon ditelinga kyuhyun. Bulu kyuhyun meremang, perkataan siwon seperti mantra dan perintah absolut yang diucapkan secara bersamaan. Yang kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya, kyuhyun pun mengangguk pelan di pelukan siwon.

Siwon tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengambil keputusan untuk memeluk kyuhyun. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin mendapatkan maaf dari kyuhyun. Otak siwon menolak untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun namun tubuhnya selalu melakukan kebalikan dari pikirannya ketika ia bersama kyuhyun, dan siwon juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Dan karena pelukan ini, dada siwon dan kyuhyun, sama sama berdetak dengan cepat. Mungkin kah ini...?

Pelukan yang hangat, di hari yang cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merekapun sampai dirumah. Kyuhyun mengambil kuncinya di kantung celananya kemudian memasangnya ke lubang kunci dan membuka pintunya.

"Kami pul-" belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, kyuhyun sukses dibuat kaget dengan interior rumahnya yang berubah 180 derajat.

"..lang" kyuhyun speechless, kini semua barang barang lama dirumahnya sudah digantikan dengan barang-barang baru. Sofanya, televisinya, meja makannya, dan dapurnya yang kini dilengkapi kitchen set keluaran terbaru, serta kulkasnya yang kini menjadi dua pintu. Barang-barang mahal seperti ini darimana datangnya? Dan seketika kyuhyun tahu dalang dari semua ini.

Kyuhyun pun melempar pandangannya kepada siwon dengan pendangan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu, sudah, hanya itu" kata siwon membela diri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "aku tahu siwon, tapi apa harus seperti ini? Maksudku, mengganti semua barang yang masih layak dengan barang-barang mahal ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku juga tinggal dirumah ini jadi aku akan membantu dalam hal finansial, jadi inilah bentuk bantuanku. Kau menolaknya? Kalau begitu kau bisa membayar semua ini padaku" kata siwon final.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat kyuhyun menganga. Apa katanya? Menggantinya? Bahkan gaji kyuhyun selama 2 tahun saja belum tentu bisa mengganti semua harga barang-barang ini.

"Kalau begitu, terima saja semua ini, anggap ini sebagai tanda terimakasih karena mengizinkan ku tinggal di rumahmu" kata siwon sambil berjalan masuk kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, dasar keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, menghantarkan fajar ke peraduan, dan cahayanya digantikan bulan yang senantiasa rela menghabiskan malamnya untuk menerangi bumi ditemani para bintang. Sekarang jam 10 malam, dan kyuhyun sudah tertidur di kamarnya, tentunya dengan kasur dan kemari baru, juga pendingin ruangan yang baru. Kyuhyun sempat marah kepada siwon karena mengganti-ganti semua properti tanpa izin dari kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi, siwon dapat membuat kyuhyun tenang kembali.

Siwon masih bergeming di ruang tamu, ditemani kopinya, juga buku dan pena. Ya benar, menulis jurnal hariannya untuk Tuhan.

' _ **Seoul, 2017**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun, 20 tahun**_

 _ **Ia sudah berangkat sejak pagi untuk mencari pekerjaan, mengingat toko tempat ia bekerja telah terbakar, maka ia mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Aku sudah menawarkan bantuan sebelumnya, namun ia menolaknya.**_

 _ **Ia mendatangi tujuh toko dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesia-siaan. Di toko ke delapan, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan baru untuknya. Saat itu aku tidak bersamanya, aku mengambil sejumlah uang untuk membeli peralatan rumah yang ia butuhkan. Kamipun bertemu di halte dan ia marah padaku karena aku membuat hatinya tersinggung...**_ '

Siwon berhenti menulis. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia harus menulis kalau ia berpelukan dengan kyuhyun. Siwonpun melanjutkan tulisannya

' _ **... Akupun meminta maaf padanya kemudian ia memaafkanku. Kami pulang menuju rumahnya dan ia kaget bahwa semua barangnya telah berganti dengan barang baru. Ia kembali memarahiku karena tidak meminta persertujuannya...**_ ' Siwon tersenyum ketika menulis ini

' _ **...dan akhirnya ia pun terlelap, terjatuh kedalam mimpinya yang (semoga) indah.**_ '

Siwonpun menyelesaikan jurnalnya, kemudian buku dan pena khayal itupun akhirnya menghilang.

Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, tangan yang menghangat, detakan jantung yang cepat. Tentu, ia pernah merasakan itu semua, tepatnya saat...

Ia jatuh cinta.

Siwon membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Siwon tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun untuk selamanya. Lagipula, kyuhyun itu laki laki, mana mungkin ia bisa mencintai laki laki? Ah sudah pasti tidak.

Namun, jika Tuhan ingin, maka semua bisa terjadi kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (mind to review?)


	7. Chapter 7

Matahari telah menyingsing, mengganti gelap malam dengan cahayanya yang menginterupsi setiap makhluk hidup untuk bangun dari tidur mereka. Namun itu semua pengecualian bagi siwon, ia terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Memang, siwon jarang sekali tidur. Namun itu tak akan berpengaruh sama sekali dengan kesehatannya, ia bukan manusia biasa, kalian ingat?

Ditemani segelas kopi kesukaannya, siwon duduk di ruang keluarga. Ia hanya terdiam, dengan pikiran yang kosong, menikmati heningnya rumah ini, dan juga pagi ini. Namun sejujurnya, siwon sedang menunggu kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Siwon memang suka hening, namun kenapa kini ia malah menunggu kyuhyun?

Dan yang ditunggupun akhirnya muncul. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas,

"Eunghhhhh...hoam..." Guman kyuhyun,

Disaat sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, ia pun melihat siwon yang sedang terduduk di ruang keluarga. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya, dan menyapa siwon.

"Selamat pagi, siwon~" sapa kyuhyun terdengar seperti suara orang yang masih mengantuk.

Siwon yang merasa disapa pun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum singkat dan menjawab sapaan kyuhyun

"Pagi, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Apa kau bermimpi indah?" Tanya siwon kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih terasa mengantuk kini sukses untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Mimpi? Tentu dia ingat apa mimpinya semalam! Itu mimpi yang gila, bayangkan saja kyuhyun bermimpi bahwa ia...

Stop! Berhenti memikirkan mimpi itu. Kyuhyun ingat, Siwon bisa membaca pikirannya. Kalau ia ingat lagi mimpinya, maka siwon akan mengetahuinya.

"A..aku... Tentu, aku mimpi indah..." Kata kyuhyun tergagap.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kyuhyunie~" kata siwon sambil mengambil gelas berisi kopi miliknya kemudian menyesapnya.

"Aku.. Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun.. Dan hei, stop memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kyuhyunie' siwon!" Kata kyuhyun, dengan muka memerah.

siwon meletakkan gelas kopinya,

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu? Semua orang terdekatmu dulu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu bukan? Termasuk ibumu..." Jawab siwon yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah jendela.

Kyuhyun berdesir, ah~ ibu. Sudah sangat lama kyuhyun tak mendengar suara ibunya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kyuhyunie', rasanya seperti kyuhyun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ibunya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia juga rindu dengan bibi kim yang juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kyuhyunie' dan juga anak anak panti asuhan lainnya. Ah, sepertinya ia rindu dengan panti asuhannya.

"Ah~ baiklah. Kalau kau tak suka kupanggil seperti itu, maka aku akan berhenti me-"

"Tak apa, siwon. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kupikir, kita juga sudah berteman dekat bukan?" Kata kyuhyun santai memotong omongan siwon. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Eum... Siwon. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya hari ini aku ingin sekali pergi ke panti asuhan ku, di Busan. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Siwon meletakkan gelas kopinya yang kini hanya menyisakan sedikit ampas itu, kemudian berganti memandang kyuhyun dengan lekat, seperti berusaha membaca raut wajah kyuhyun.

"K..kenapa? Apa kau tak mau ikut? Ku..kupikir kau kan guardianku jadi aku-"

"Berkemaslah, aku akan memesan tiket KTX untuk pergi kesana" jawab siwon yang kini berbalik memotong omongan kyuhyun.

"Ahhh! Baiklah, aku akan berke- APAAA?! KTX?! Heii tidak tidak, tiketnya mahal, kita naik bis saja" kata kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Aku yang akan mengurus itu kyuhyun, kau tenang saja, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah-"

"Tidak siwon! Aku tetap tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin naik bis! Titik!" Kata kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal, huh?

Kini siwon hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka kyuhyun bisa menjadi kekanakan seperti ini. Sepertinya siwon harus mengalah kali ini pada kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Kita akan naik bis!" Kata siwon setengah membentak. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tahu siwon akan menuruti keinginannya

"Dan aku yang akan membayar semuanya" ucap siwon.

"Heii! Apa yang-"

"Atau kita tidak jadi kesana." Kyuhyun terdiam. Kemudian menarik napasnya dalam dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"B..b..baiklah..." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dengan keputusan siwon. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak mau merepotkan siwon, tapi merasakan aura siwon yang menggelap, membuat kyuhyun jadi ciut untuk melawan perintah siwon. Walaupun mereka sudah lumayan lama bersama, namun kyuhyun kadang masih takut dengan siwon. Walau tak se dingin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, namun siwon tetap memiliki sisi dingin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar.

"Aku... Aku harus mandi... Dan berkemas.." Kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, siwon hanya diam dan memandang punggung kyuhyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam bis. Kyuhyun membawa beberapa buah tangan untuk para adik-adiknya di panti asuhan, dan juga untuk ibu kim. Sedangkan siwon membawa satu backpack yang didalamnya memuat barang-barang siwon dan kyuhyun. Berhubung mereka hanya akan berkunjung dan pulang, jadi bawaan mereka hanya sedikit.

"Siwon, kau tahu?" Tanya kyuhyun pada siwon setengah berbisik, siwon yang merasa ditanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kyuhyun, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa?" Tanya siwon.

"Aku senang sekaliiiiiiiii, sepertinya sudah setahun aku tidak bertemu dengan ibu kim dan anak anak panti asuhan, aku senang akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk berkunjung kesana, selama ini kan aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku..." Kata kyuhyun sambil menggerak gerakkan lengan siwon dengan cepat, berharap siwon juga bisa merasakan kesenangan kyuhyun juga.

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan biasa, "oh, itu bagus" kata siwon singkat, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan bis.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk cerita kepada siwon. Harusnya ia sudah mengira bahwa siwon akan memberi reaksi yang biasa saja. Menyebalkan.

"Kau tau kyu, kadang, perpisahan membuat kita menjadi kuat. Perpisahan memang sengaja dibuat oleh Tuhan agar umatnya senantiasa bersyukur atas apa yang namanya pertemuan, Tuhan ingin mengajarkan betapa sakitnya bila kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai dan sayangi. Dan jika kau berhasil melewati fase perpisahan, maka Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah di akhir. Pertemuan itu sendiri. Dan ketika kau sudah mendapat hadiah pertemuan itu, kau sadar bahwa dirimu sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Pertemuanmu dengan ibu kim dan anak-anak panti asuhan adalah sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan, kyu" kata siwon yang sedari tadi memandang kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini kyuhyun melihat siwon tersenyum selebar ini. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dan sudut sudut bibirnya perlahan lahan membentuk sebuah kurva yang indah. Ya, kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman siwon. Kyuhyun tersihir dalam pesona seorang siwon.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi kyuhyun dan siwon, mereka saling memandang diri mereka dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah.

Ditengah-tengah lamunan mereka, tiba-tiba bis yang mereka tumpangi sedikit berguncang, yang akhirnya menyadarkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya kini salah tingkah, ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela bis. Siwon hanya membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Eh..eh... A..aku ingin mengambil..bu..bu..buku ku, siwon apa kau bisa mengambilnya di tas?" Tanya kyuhyun terbata bata kepada siwon

"Ah..baiklah..ini..ini bukumu kan? Ya pasti ini" siwon pun tak kalah kikuknya, ia pun secepat kilat memberi buku yang ada di tangannya pada pemiliknya. Kyuhyun pun menerimanya kemudian tanpa jeda langsung membuka halaman perhalaman dengan cepat.

"Tunggu." Interupsi siwon sambil menahan tangan kyuhyun untuk terus membuka halaman dari buku itu. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan gerakannya. Dan kini jantung kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepatnya akibat sentuhan siwon di tangannya. Bodoh, sangat bodoh, batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau pandai menggambar?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Sebenarnya hobby ku adalah menggambar. Maka dari itu aku mengambil jurusan seni di kampusku yang sekarang. Bagiku, menggambar seperti menuangkan hasratku yang paling dalam diatas sebuah kertas putih, yang seperti apa jadinya bisa kita tentukan sesuka hati kita" ungkap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memandang buku sketch nya.

"Kalau begitu, gambarlah wajahku" pinta siwon pada kyuhyun.

"mwo?"

"Ayo mulai gambar wajahku" kata siwon sambil memandang kyuhyun, agar menggambar wajahnya.

Kyuhyun pun membuka lembar baru di buku sketch nya, kemudian ia mulai menggambar sketsa wajah siwon secara tipis dan perlahan

"Gambarnya yang bagus ya!" Perintah siwon pada kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kau ini cerewet sekali, tentu saja aku akan menggambarnya dengan bagus. Kau kan guardianku." Kata kyuhyun serius memandang bukunya dan menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas putih yang kini dipenuhi coretan pensil.

"Mwo?" Apa siwon tak salah dengar? Kyuhyun menyebut siwon dengan sebutan "guardianku"?

Sadar bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan, kyuhyun pun membuka matanya lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa bebicara seperti itu? Kini kyuhyun malu, sangat malu.

"Ahh.. Anu..itu.. Maksudku..em...itu.."

"Ya, ya, ya... Aku mengerti. sekarang lanjutkanlah gambarmu, kyuhyunnie" kata siwon santai, namun sebenarnya siwon tertawa dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu lucu?

Kyuhyun berantakan, hati dan pikirannya berantakan, dan semua pelakunya adalah siwon. Bahkan kyuhyun jadi tidak fokus menggambar karena siwon, sebenarnya goncangan di dalam bis juga mengganggunya dalam menggambar, tapi penyebab utamanya adalah siwon. Arghh kenapa kyuhyun jadi seperti ini? Ada apa padanya sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Merekapun sampai di depan panti asuhan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti terbawa ke beberapa belas tahun kebelakang, saat pertama kali ia dibawa kesini oleh ibu kim. Waktu itu ia terus menangis, bahkan ketika ibu kim berusaha menghiburnya, kyuhyun selalu saja menangis. Namun beberapa tahun setelahnya, kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan di panti asuhan, dan juga teman-teman senasibnya di panti asuhan. Terkadang ia sedih ketika temannya yang lain di adopsi oleh keluarga baru, namun kesedihan itu seketika menguap ketika kyuhyun bermain lagi dengan anak anak panti asuhan yang lain. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus SMA, tak ada satupun keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya. Yang akhirnya itu menjadi alasan untuk kyuhyun agar hidup mandiri tanpa menyusahkan ibu kim lagi.

"Ayo masuk, siwon..." kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan melalui siwon, siwon pun mengekor berjalan di belakang kyuhyun.

"ANYEONGHASEO! IBU KIM! KIBUM! WOOK! YESUNG! HYUK! DONGHAE! HYUNG PULANG!" Kata kyuhyun berteriak di depan pintu masuk panti

Cklek..

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya dari dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyunnie!" Kata wanita paruh baya itu setengah berteriak, kemudian memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ibu kim! Aku rindu pada ibu kim, sangat rindu, hiks...hiks..." ujar kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar, kyuhyun menangis rupanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu kim itu melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah kyuhyun yang sedang menangis.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa menangis hum?" Kata ibu kim sambil mengelus surai karamel kyuhyun, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ah... lupakan itu..hiks.." sergah kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya sendiri, "ibu kim, kenalkan ini temanku, namanya siwon" kata kyuhyun sambil menarik siwon mendekat. Siwon yang ditarik kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat pada ibu kim.

"Annyeonghaseo, siwon imnida" ucap siwon dengan penuh hormat

"Wah, kenapa kyuhyunnie tidak bilang kalau punya teman tampan seperti ini? Kkkkkk~" canda ibu kim sambil memegang tangan siwon dan memukul2 pelan punggung siwon. Siwon yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Yak! Tapi aku kan juga tampan! Aku lebih tampan dari siwon! Titik!" Ujar kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaanya saat ia sedang kesal.

Ibu kim hanya tertawa kecil, tentu saja semua itu hanya bercanda saja.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, kyuhyunnie memang paling tampan. Eh, atau cantik ya?" Goda ibu kim

"Yakk! Aku tampan ibu kim! Bukan cantik!" Kini wajah kyuhyun makin memerah. Ibu kim yang melihat reaksi kyuhyun hanya tertawa penuh arti, sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah sudah sudah, ayo masuk, kyuhyunnie, siwon-ssi" ibu kim pun mempersilahkan masuk keduanya ke dalam panti asuhan.

Panti asuhan ini tidak berubah, ruang pertama yang dilalui adalah ruang tamu dengan kursi panjang dari kayu jati beserta mejanya, kemudian ada televisi dan juga guci besar di ujung ruangan, di atas televisi ada foto besar berisikan foto ibu kim dengan semua anak panti asuhan. Namun siwon tidak melihat keberadaan kyuhyun di foto itu.

Seakan mengerti jalan pikiran siwon, ibu kim mendekati siwon, "Foto itu diambil ketika kyuhyun sudah berpisah dari panti asuhan ini, dan banyak dari anak anak di foto itu sudah di adopsi oleh keluarga baru. Hanya sebagian kecil yang masih ada disini, dan juga ditambah dengan anak anak baru yang baru datang dari berbagai daerah."

Siwon hanya mengangguk paham. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menata buah tangan yang ia bawa dari seoul di meja, kemudian memanggil semua anak anak untuk keluar.

"ANAK ANAK! AYO KELUAR!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tiba tiba segerombolan anak anak pun keluar dari lorong panti asuhan

"KYU HYUNG!" Anak anak itupun berlari menuju kyuhyun kemudian memeluk kyuhyun, sampai sampai kyuhyun tertutup dengan tubuh anak anak itu.

"Hyung kemana saja? Kami rindu sekali dengan kyuhyunnie hyung" tanya salah satu anak pada kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunnie hyung sedang sibuk, hyukkie. Jadi kyuhyunnie hyung baru sempat ke sini sekarang. Kyuhyunnie hyung juga rindu padamu" kata kyuhyun sembari memeluk anak yanh dipanggil hyukkie itu

"Kyuhyunnie hyung, pelajaran kelas 4 SD sangat sulit, aku memiliki PR dan aku tak bisa mengerjakannya, kyuhyunnie hyung harus membantuku ya?" Tanya salah satu anak lagi

"Baiklah! Hyung akan membantumu wookie! Nanti kita kerjakan PR nya bersama ya" jawab kyuhyun sambil memeluk anak yang dipanggil wookie itu

Dan kyuhyun seketika dibanjiri pertanyaan dari anak anak lain juga. Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia senang melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih hidup disini.

"Baiklah anak anak, sebelum kita pergi bermain di taman, kita harus makan terlebih dahulu. Hyung sudah membawakan makanan yang baaaaannyyaaakkkk untuk kita semua. Kita makan dulu ne?" Kata kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dari semua anak panti asuhan

"AYO MAKANNNNNNN" kata semua anak panti kompak, kemudian berlari menuju meja untuk makan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawa semua ini" kata ibu kim berbisik di telinga kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa apa bu, aku senang bisa melakukan semua ini dengan mereka" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, apa ibu kim melihat siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun, semenjak masuk ke dalam panti kyuhyun tidak melihat keberadaan siwon lagi.

"Ah sepertinya ia pergi ke taman belakang panti, pergilah dan temani dia, selagi anak anak makan." Kata ibu kim sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak kyuhyun.

"Ah baiklah, nanti setelah anak anak selesai aku akan kembali kesini" ujar kyuhyun

"Ne.." kata ibu kim

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah siwon, duduk di taman belakang panti asuhan ini, dan tepat di depan taman ini, ada danau besar yang airnya masih jernih. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana yang hening, membuat siwon semakin betah berlama lama di taman ini.

"Merasa tenang, siwon?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Siwon bisa menebaknya, satu satunya orang dengan suara khas yang dimilikinya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara pertemuanmu dengan anak anak itu, makannya aku pergi kesini..." kata siwon dengan tenang

"Ya, tempat favoritku juga disini, ketika dulu aku sedih karena temanku diadopsi oleh suatu keluarga, maka aku akan menyendiri disini, rasanya tenang..." jawab kyuhyun sembari mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan saat dulu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tuhan, mengapa ia rela mengambil ayah dan ibu dari anak anak di panti asuhan ini? Mereka semua terlalu baik dan masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan orangtua" tanya siwon sambil mengambil satu kerikil di tanah, kemudian melemparnya kearah danau dengan keras.

"Tuhan terlalu mencintai mereka, siwon. Tuhan membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan sejak dini dengan tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Tuhan membiarkan mereka mempelajari kehidupan lebih cepat dari anak anak lain. Suatu saat, ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka bukan lagi orang dengan pribadi yang cengeng. Mereka akan menjadi pribadi yang tangguh dan kuat. Karena yang menjaga mereka bukan ayah dan ibu yang mereka sayangi, melainkan dunia yang keras ini." Kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu kerikil juga, kemudian melemparnya ke danau.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya siwon memandang kyuhyun

"Tentu saja, Tuhan itu adil kepada setiap umatnya" jawab kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Siwon tersenyum, kyuhyun telah belajar banyak dari kehidupan ini.

"Jja, ayo kita kembali ke dalam panti, siwon. Anak anak pasti menunggu kita" ujar kyuhyun

"Ayo kita pergi" kata siwon sambil berdiri dari kursi taman, kemudian menarik tangan kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kini, jantung kyuhyun serasa ingin jatuh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyunpun bermain dengan para anak panti, sesekali siwon juga ikut bermain dengan mereka, namun siwon lebih banyak duduk dan memilih untuk jadi penonton saja. Siwon kini tahu siapa saja nama nama anak panti asuhan ini, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kibum, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Jungsoo, dan Hankyung. Mereka semua berasal dari berbagai macam tingkat di sekolah, mulai dari kelas 2 SD sampai kelas 6 SD. Hanya kyuhyun yang sudah lulus SMA disini. Mungkin dulu ada, namun mungkin sudah di adopsi oleh keluarga baru.

Tak terasa sorepun tiba, kyuhyun segera bersiap-siap pulang menuju kembali ke seoul. Sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin lebih lama disini, namun mengingat sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan menjalani test beasiswa dan MID semester, akhirnya terpaksa kyuhyun harus pulang hari ini juga.

"Anak anak, hyung pulang dulu ya, hyung janji akan sering sering datang kesini, oke?!" Tanya kyuhyun pada anak anak

"Ahh baiklah hyung, jangan lama lama ya perginya, hyung juga janji harus main lagi sama kita nanti ya?" Ujar anak kecil yang memiliki poni yang panjang, Donghae

"Iya donghaengi, kyuhyunnie hyung berjanji!" Kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya ke arah donghae, kemudian donghae menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking kyuhyun.

"Ibu kim, aku pulang ne, tolong jaga anak anak dengan baik, aku berjanji akan kesini lagi nanti" kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk ibu kim

"Aku selalu menganggap mereka seperti anakku sendiri, termasuk kau kyuhyunnie" kata ibu kim sambil mengelus surai kyuhyun.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, kini gantian siwon yang berpamitan dengan ibu kim

"Ahjumma, aku pulang dulu, terimakasih atas sambutannya yang baik kepadaku" kata siwon sambil membungkuk

"Siwon-ssi, tolong jaga kyuhyun baik-baik ne, aku menitipkan kyuhyun padamu." Kata ibu kim sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak siwon

"Baik, ahjumma" kata siwon sekali lagi membungkuk.

"Annyeong semuaaa" kata kyuhyun sembari berjalan menjauhi panti, disana ibu kim dan anak anak panti asuhan lain juga nerkumpul

"Annyeong kyuhyunnie hyung, jaga dirimu baik baik ne" kata anak kecil yang bernama Yesung.

"Ne, dadah semuaaa" kata kyuhyun sambil menjauh, di sebelahnya ada siwon yang melambaikan tangannya kepada anak anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di bis menuju seoul, kyuhyun sedari tadi langsung melanjutkan gambarnya di buku sketchnya, dan siwon hanya terdiam di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Apa gambar wajahku sudah selesai?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

"Belum..." jawab kyuhyun seadanya, mungkin kyuhyun sedang berada dalam tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk menggambar wajah siwon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi gembiranya. Sepertinya gambar buatannya telah selesai dibuat.

"Hahh... selesai..."

Mendengar kata selesai keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, siwon yang sedari tadi memandang lurus kedepan langsung menatap kyuhyun. Kemudian mencoba mengambil buku sketch kyuhyun. Namun denhan cepat kyuhyun mengambil buku sketch itu kemudian ia sembunyikan bukunya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya siwon bingung

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya sekarang, kau bisa melihatnya ketika sudah sampai rumah nanti kkkk~" kata kyuhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh

Siwon menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kyuhyun kali ini.

"Baiklah..." siwon pun akhirnya mengalah

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana hening. Butuh waktu 5 jam perjalanan dari busan menuju seoul menggunakan bis. Sekarang jam 08.30 malam, dan kira kira butuh waktu dua jam lagi untuk sampai di seoul. Siwon pun melihat sekelilingnya, semua penumpang bis telah tertidur kecuali dirinya dan kyuhyun. Namun, ketika ia tengah asyik mengamati penumpang lain, tiba tiba pundaknya seperti ditindih oleh sesuatu yang keras dan hangat. Setelah melihat ke arah pundaknya, ia pun melihat kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur yang kini tengah menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak siwon. Siwon terdiam, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis dan polos, air wajahnya sangat tenang ketika ia tidur, dan juga dengkuran halusnya membuat jantung siwon seperti ingin lepas.

Siwonpun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh surai kyuhyun, ia mengelus surai kyuhyun, bermaksud agar kyuhyun tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Malam itu, adalah malam yang paling cerah untuk dua insan yang saling mencinta ini. Bis yang mengantar mereka seakan jadi saksi bahwa cinta mereka perlahan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

Merekapun sampai dirumah, lebih tepatnya siwon menggendong kyuhyun dari halte bis sampai kerumah. Ya, kau tak salah melihat, siwon menggendong kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap menuju rumah kyuhyun.

"Tak ku sangka kau seberat ini, Cho Kyuhyun" siwon pun meletakkan kyuhyun di kasurnya, kemudian melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki kyuhyun. Siwon pun kemudian melapisi tubuh kyuhyun dengan selimut.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat gambar yanh telah selesai dibuat oleh kyuhyun. Ia membuka backpack nya kemudian mengambil buku sketch milik kyuhyun. Ketika ia membuka halaman demi halaman, akhirnya ia melihat gambar yang ia cari. Disana terlihat jelas figur seorang siwon yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Siwon yang melihat gambar itu ikut tersenyum, gambar kyuhyun sangat bagus.

Siwonpun meletakkan buku sketch itu kembali kedalam backpack, kemudian meletakkan backpack itu di sebelah kasur kyuhyun. Siwon pun mematikan lampu kamar kyuhyun dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun.

.

' _Seoul, 2017_

 _Cho Kyuhyun, 20 tahun_

 _Hari ini aku pergi dengannya ke panti asuhan, tempat dimana ia dirawat saat kecil setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia bertemu ibu kim dan juga anak anak panti disana. Ia sangat gembira. Di perjalanan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat gembira bisa pergi ke panti asuhan lagi. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen dari orang dewasa. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini._

 _Tuhan, aku tahu, ini bukan apa yang seperti kau takdirkan. Tuhan, aku tahu ini bukan seperti apa yang harus ku lakukan. Tuhan, aku tahu ini akan mencederai kesucianku. Tuhan, aku tahu ini sangat tak pantas. Tuhan, aku tahu ini akan mengakibatkan dosa yang abadi. Namun, aku tak bisa terus mengelak dari ini semua. Aku tak bisa menghindar dari perasaan ini._

 _Tuhan, Aku, Andrew, mencintai seorang manusia, bernama "Cho Kyuhyun"_ '


	8. Chapter 8

Siwon menutup jurnalnya, malam ini terasa begitu dingin sekaligus membingungkan bagi siwon. Semua seperti, terjadi terlalu cepat. Kyuhyun, anak yang baru ia temui secara langsung beberapa minggu yang lalu, kini berhasil mencuri hati siwon sedemikian rupa. Bahkan, ia secara tidak langsung telah merusak janji siwon untuk tidak mencintai siapapun. Rasa bingungnya kini berhasil menguasai dirinya, mengalahkan rasa bahagianya. Ia ingat, bagaimana dulu ia pernah disakiti dengan seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang sangat siwon cintai, yang sangat siwon sayangi, yang kemudian mengkhianati siwon tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Siwon memegang dada kirinya, masih terasa sakit. Bukan sakit untuk lukanya, melainkan sakit hatinya karena telah dikhianati. Itu sudah terlalu lama terjadi, 250 tahun yang lalu, namun siwon masih merasakan hatinya berdenyut ketika mengingat itu semua.

Dan kini, kyuhyun memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sampai saat ini, siwon tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kyuhyun bisa merampas hatinya dengan mudah, dan mencuri seluruh perhatian siwon semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Yang siwon tahu, kini ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jatuh sedalam-dalamnya.

Namun, siwon tahu ini sebuah kesalahan.

Ini bukan cinta yang seharusnya, ini cinta yang salah, tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki bersatu dengan laki-laki yang lain. Siwon tahu, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua ini.

Ketika cinta yang kau banggakan adalah sebuah kesalahan, akankah kau terus berjuang untuk itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Salah satu Mahakarya yang pernah dibuat oleh Leonardo Da Vinci adalah lukisan Mona Lisa..."

Kyuhyun dan siwon kini berada di kelas mereka. Mereka telah kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka sebagai mahasiswa, dan kyuhyun juga sudah bekerja di kedai roti sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mencatat hal hal yang penting yang disampaikan oleh dosennya. Dan siwon? Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun, dan memperhatikan kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya. Pikiran siwon terasa sangat penuh, dengan kyuhyun, perasaannya, dan juga tentang janjinya yang telah ia langgar. Semua itu seakan berputar putar di otaknya.

"Ekhem... Siwon-ssi!" Kata dosen yang sedari tadi fokus mengajar itu menginterupsi. Siwon yang sedari tadi melamun, kini memberikan atensi nya kepada dosennya. Dengan santai ia memutar kepalanya untuk memberi perhatian pada dosennya. Semua pandangan mahasiswa tertuju pada siwon, tak terkecuali kyuhyun.

"Ne, songsaenim?" Jawab siwon santai.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan dari materi yang sedang kusampaikan. Kupikir kau sudah menguasai materi ini dengan sangat matang... Bisakah kau jelaskan apa apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang lukisan monalisa karya Leonardo Da Vinci ini?" Tanya dosen itu sambil memandang siwon intense, sedikit senyuman meremehkan terlihat dari bibir dosen itu, sedangkan mahasiswa lain hanya berbisik-bisik penuh arti. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus melihat siwon.

Siwon menarik napasnya. Ia bahkan mengenal mona lisa dan pernah berbincang dengannya, mana mungkin ia tak tahu potret wanita bernama asli Lisa Gherardini itu.

"Monna Lisa, atau Lisa Gherardini lahir di Italia pada tanggal 15 Juni 1479, putri sulung dari pasangan Antonmaria di Noldo Gherardini dan Lucrezia del Caccia. Lisa memiliki 6 orang adik dan hidup dengan keluarga yang tidak kaya dan tidak miskin. Kemudian pada usia yang ke 15 tahun, ia dinikahkan dengan Francesco del Giocondo, anak dari pedagang kain dan sutra yang saat itu telah berusia 37 tahun. Mereka kemudian tinggal di rumah keluarga Francesco sampai akhirnya mereka membeli rumah sendiri pada tahun 1503. Lisa kemudian melahirkan lima anak dari pernikahannya dengan Francesco. Untuk merayakan kelahiran anak mereka yang bernama Andrea, Francesco meminta Leonardo Da Vinci untuk melukis Lisa. Leonardo sempat menunda pelukisan Mona Lisa karena ia dibayar untuk berperang, dan akhirnya lukisan mona lisa selesai pada Tahun 1516 di Perancis. Pada Tahun 1538, Francesco meninggal dikarenakan wabah yang menjangkitnya, dan empat tahun kemudian Lisa menyusul mendiang Suaminya di usia 63 Tahun. Mona Lisa mewakili sosok wanita mulia pada abad 15 dan 16. Lisa digambarkan sebagai sosok istri yang setia melalui posisi tangan kanan yang berada diatas tanan kirinya. Leonardo juga melukis Lisa sebagai wanita yang mapan dan modis. Kini, lukisan Mona Lisa dipajang di Musée du Louvre, Paris."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, seisi kelas hanya terdiam menyaksikan penuturan siwon tentang monalisa yang sangat detail dan tanpa celah. Dosen yang menanyakan pertanyaan tadi pun memandang siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa mahasiswanya bisa menguasai materi sematang itu, ini diluar ekspektasi nya.

"Ekhem... Penuturanmu bagus... Mari kita lanjutkan materinya..." Dosen itupun sedikit merapatkan dasinya kemudian kembali memberi materi.

Kyuhyun masih memandang siwon, ia tak menyangka siwon sepintar itu. Ia pikir siwon hanya mengetahui hal-hal seputar rohaniah saja, namun nyatanya siwon memiliki banyak ilmu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kepalanya.

Ketika kyuhyun tetap memandang siwon, siwonpun memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap kearah kyuhyun. Kini mereka bertatapan, walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka tidak bisa membohongi bahwa jantung kyuhyun berdetak cepat satu sama lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada kyuhyun, senyum yang lembut dan manis khas seorang siwon. Setelah sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka bertatapan, kyuhyunpun memutus kontak mata mereka dengan berpura-pura melihat ke berbagai arah kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menuju arah papan tulis. Ia pun kembali menulis point-point penting yang disampaikan oleh dosen.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama siwon. Mereka telah menyelesaikan kelas hari ini. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, mereka hanya berjalan beriringan. Bukan karena mereka tengah marah satu sama lain, namun mereka hanya sedang menikmati keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siwon..." Akhirnya kyuhyunpun memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Hum?" Siwon menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"Kau, sepertinya sangat tahu tentang Mona Lisa, apa kau juga mengetahui lukisan lukisan lain selain itu?"

"Aku kurang lebih mengetahui 200 ribu lukisan terkenal dari seluruh dunia, Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan menguasai seluruh instrumen musik yang pernah diciptakan di Bumi. Aku telah mengapresiasi lebih dari 2 Juta karya seni dari seluruh dunia. Aku adalah intisari seni, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU BERCANDA SIWON HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Secara reflek tawa kyuhyun pecah mendengar penuturan siwon yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Apa katanya? 2 juta karya seni? Apa dia gila? Bahkan ratusan tahun tak akan cukup untuk melihat itu semua. Ia benar benar berkhayal.

"W..wae? Apa yang lucu?! Hei berhenti tertawa!" Wajah siwon kini menggambarkan orang yang bingung. Padahal, siwon tidak sedang bercanda, tapi kenapa kyuhyun tertawa seperti itu?

"Berhentilah bercanda siwon, mana ada manusia yang bisa mengapresiasi 2 juta karya seni. Bahkan para maestro terkenal sekalipun hanya bisa mengapresiasi paling banyak 50 ribu karya seni selama hidup mereka.. Hahahaha kau ini..."

"Kau pikir aku manusia?" Kata siwon, Datar dan dingin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap. Tunggu dulu, ia benar. Siwon benar, dia kan bukan manusia. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula membungkuk karena terlalu semangat tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"J..jadi... Kau... Benar benar melakukannya? 2 juta karya seni?"

"Aku tak pernah berbohong, Kyu. Bahkan setelah 1000 tahun hidup, aku tak pernah sekalipun berbohong." Siwon kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa disana

Kyuhyun terdiam. Merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan, kyuhyun pun berusaha mengejar siwon yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Siwon.. H..heii... Siwon tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar siwon.

Siwon yang sudah berada jauh di depan kyuhyun, tentu mendengar kyuhyun memanggil manggil namanya dari belakang. Namun siwon tetap acuh dan terus memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak suka, ketika pengetahuan yang ia miliki diejek sedemikian rupa oleh manusia, yang bahkan tidak hidup 1/8 tahun dari umurnya. Ia sangat tidak suka.

Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar siwon, ia terus mengejar siwon sampai tak sadar bahwa kini dirinya sudah sampai di zebra cross. Ketika siwon sudah sampai di seberang jalan dan kyuhyun baru menginjak zebra cross, tiba tiba lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah, dan lampu hijau menyala untuk pengendara kendaraan bermotor.

Tinn! Tinn!

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dirinya kini ditengah jalan raya, melihat sebuah mobil truck yang mendekat kearahnya, mobil itu terus melaju dan hanya beberapa meter dari tubuhnya kini berdiri. Kyuhyun pun reflek membuka matanya lebar.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak, ia reflek memejamkan matanya, ia pasrahkan kelanjutan hidupnya pada Tuhan.

.

DUAGHHHH!

.

setelah beberapa detik, harusnya mobil tadi sudah menabrak dirinya, namun ia tidak merasakan apa apa terjadi pada tubuhnya.

'Apa aku sudah di surga?' Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hoshh..."

.

Tidak mungkin...

.

Kyuhyun sulit mempecayai pengelihatannya saat ini. Kini di depannya, terlihat siwon yang tengah menahan mobil truk itu dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat bagian depan truk itu penyok karena ditahan oleh tangan siwon. Dan siwon? Tangannya mengalirkan darah yang sangat banyak. Dan matanya, mata siwon berwarna biru, seperti saat itu.

Ketika kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, lagi lagi ia terkejut karena semua yang ada di sekitarnya berhenti seketika. Cuma dirinya dan siwon yang bergerak. Ini pengalaman kedua baginya setelah sebelumnya juga siwon melakukan ini ketika ia menyelamatkan kyuhyun dari kebakaran toko tempo hari.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun menghampiri siwon. Ia berusaha menarik siwon agar berhenti menahan mobil itu namun usahanya nihil, ia tidak bisa menarik siwon, tubuh siwon sangat kaku layaknya patung.

"Siwon... Ayo pulang... Tanganmu terluka siwon..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung coat nya, kemudian berusaha mengelap darah yang terus mengalir dari telapak tangan siwon.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari truk itu, kyuhyunpun berhenti mengelap telapak tangan siwon.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya siwon yang masih menatap truk itu, tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"Ne siwon. Aku tidak apa apa. Ayo kita pulang, kita bersihkan lukamu.."

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, kyuhyunnie..." Siwon menoleh kearah kyuhyun, dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mian..hiks..mianhe...mianhae...hiks...mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae siwon...hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis, ia merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri, ia terus membuat orang orang di sekitarnya selalu kerepotan. Kyuhyun benci itu.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mendekap kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi luka yang ada di tangannya. Ia hanya tak tahan melihat kyuhyun menangis seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku siwon... Hiks... Maaf... Hiks..." Kyuhyun terus merancau, airmatanya terus mengalir hingga membasahi dada siwon.

Siwon mengusap punggung kyuhyun halus, ia tak peduli dengan tangannya yang penuh darah dan luka. Yang ia mau sekarang hanya menenangkan kyuhyun.

"Aku disini, aku akan selalu disini, Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun dengan telaten membasuh tangan siwon dengan obat luka. Dan Siwon yang tangannya sedang diobati, hanya memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Siwon..." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Siwon hanya diam.

"Apakah, kau menikmati kehidupanmu sebagai guardian?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap telapak tangan siwon.

Pandangan siwon melembut,

"Aku... Tak tahu apakah aku harus bahagia atau harus sedih atas kehidupanku saat ini. Kurasa, aku diantara keduanya..."

"Selama 1000 tahun, kau terus melihat dunia yang selalu berubah. Mereka yang lahir, dan mereka yang mati, kau melihat mereka semua. Namun kau tidak mengalami keduanya, kau tidak lahir, dan kau tidak mati, kau hanya berada di tempatmu sekarang berada. Kau melayani Tuhan dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwamu. Apa kau, tidak merasa terkekang? Apa kau... Tidak merasa terkekang olehku?"

Hati siwon mencelos, semua penuturan kyuhyun, adalah yang siwon alami saat ini.

"Ketika kupikir kalau ini semua seperti tak ada ujungnya, Tuhan selalu memberiku petunjuk bahwa ini adalah 'percobaan' yang harus ku hadapi untuk menjadi makhluk yang lebih baik lagi. Di setiap reinkarnasi ku, aku terus melihat orang baru, dan aku juga terus kehilangan orang orang terdekatku. Aku sangat kesepian. Aku terus bereinkarnasi abad demi abad, untuk mengatur kehidupan manusia di bumi. Dan kemudian aku bereinkarnasi untuk menjaga orang orang yang spesial seperti dirimu dan orang sebelum kau. Semua terkadang terasa sangat melelahkan..." Siwon menunduk.

Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan luka di telapak tangan kanan siwon, kemudian ia metelakkan tangan itu. Dan kemudian ia mengambil tangan kiri siwon, kemudian mulai membasuhnya dengan obat.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa menatap siwon, ia terus membasuh telapak tangan siwon yang luka.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun, ia tak yakin akan menceritakan semua pada kyuhyun.

"Ada seorang wanita..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan atensi pada siwon.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, dan ia sangat mencintaiku. Itu 250 tahun yang lalu, kami kemudian menjalani hubungan seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Kupikir, aku akan bahagia bersamanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia berkhianat. Ia pergi dengan pria lain. Dan kemudian aku di 'matikan' oleh Tuhan, dan baru dibangkitkan sekarang. Untuk melindungimu."

Kyuhyun kini sedang memasang perban pada kedua telapak tangan siwon, ia memasang dengan sangat hati hati, takut siwon merasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain, dan kau, juga terlalu banyak disakiti. Kau harus punya waktu untuk dirimu sendiri siwon..."

Kyuhyun pun menyelesaikan balutan perbannya di tangan siwon. Kemudian menaruh sisa perban yang belum terpakai di meja di sampingnya.

"Karena bagaimanapun, kau masih memiliki sisi manusia pada dirimu. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan marah ketika kau menghabiskan beberapa waktu hanya untuk dirimu. Makhluk sepertimu juga berhak untuk bahagia." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada siwon, senyum yang sarat akan semangat membangun dan senyum yang bisa menyembuhkan luka disetiap luka yang siwon alami.

Hati siwon menghangat, Kyuhyunnya, selalu membuatnya jatuh berkali kali, jatuh dalam cintanya yang murni dan bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengambil obat obatan yang ada di atas meja, ia kemudian berdiri dan menuju kotak P3K yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil siwon yang masih terduduk di sofa, sedangkan kyuhyun sudah setengah perjalanan menuju kamar.

"Hum?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" Siwon mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang siwon katakan.

Siwon pun berdiri, mendekati kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Bagaimana, kalau aku, jatuh cinta padamu. Apa Tuhan akan marah, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mematung. Pegangannya pada obat obatan tadi melemah, dan akhirnya kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua obat obatan itu.

"Si..siwon.. Ap..apa.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tuhan tidak buta, Tuhan tidak tidur. Melihat makhluknya yang sedang mencinta, apakah Tuhan hanya akan berdiam tangan?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku sedang senang, Kyuhyun sama Siwon ketemuan di backstage Mcountdown pas suju perform black suit. Otp kuhhhhh ㅠㅠ


	9. Chapter 9

"Eunghh.." Suara erangan kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan pagi ini. Kyuhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam diatas kasur, ia pun akhirnya beranjak dan membuka tirai kamarnya. Hari ini cuaca mendung, tak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar kyuhyun. Setelah selesai membuka tirai dan membereskan tempat tidurnya, kyuhyunpun keluar dari kamar.

Ketika keluar dari kamarnya, kyuhyun di sambut dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki, seorang lelaki yang semalam baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki yang tinggal bersama dengan kyuhyun, yang diam diam menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Ya, Siwon.

Semalam setelah siwon menyatakan perasaannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Bukan apa apa, ia terlalu shock ketika siwon, orang yang belum lama ia kenal, ternyata memiliki rasa yang lebih pada kyuhyun.

Dan yang lebih menggelitik lagi, siwon bukanlah manusia biasa.

Entahlah, Saat ini kyuhyun hanya belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti, bagaimana ia harus menanggapi perasaan siwon padanya. Disisi lain, kyuhyun dan siwon tahu, mereka berdua mempunyai gender yang sama. Mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka melanjutkan ini, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Atau mungkin hanya kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu.

Dengan kata lain, jika mereka melanjutkan ini, mereka sama saja dengan melawan Tuhan, ini sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

"Aku tahu semua itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam siwon dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari arah sofa di ruang keluarga.

Damn! Kyuhyun lupa kalau siwon bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau melanjutkan semua ini?" Tanya kyuhyun. Sedikit emosional.

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara

"Aku... Juga tidak tahu..." Jawab siwon dengan nada lemah.

"Maaf siwon, ini bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ini hal tabu, dan tidak sepantasnya. Ku yakin kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud." Setelah mengatakan itu semua, kyuhyun pergi. Meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

Pagi ini mendung, dan sepertinya selanjutnya siwon ikut mendung.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berada di kampus. Tidak, ia tidak ada kelas hari ini. Kali ini ia ke kampus karena Fakultasnya akan mengadakan acara Pekan Seni yang diadakan di kampusnya. Dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu panitia inti untuk acara ini. Kyuhyun adalah satu mahasiswa yang beruntung dari ratusan mahasiswa yang mendaftar menjadi panitia Pekan Seni tahun ini. Selain proses penyaringannya yang sangat ketat, salah satu syarat untuk bisa menjadi panitia adalah harus memiliki IP minimal 3.50. IP yang hampir mustahil untuk diraih, dan Kyuhyun meraihnya. Pada semester ini IP kyuhyun tidak kurang dari 3.80, dan memudahkannya untuk bersanding dengan para senior menjadi panitia Pekan Seni.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Acara pembukaan Pekan Seni akan dimulai 2 hari lagi, dan kalian semua dikumpulkan disini, karena kami, Ketua umum Panitia Pekan Seni dan Wakil Ketua Panitia Pekan Seni akan mengevaluasi pekerjaan kalian dalam mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang di perlukan dalam Pekan Seni kali ini.." Jung Yunho, Ketua Umum Panitia Pekan Seni yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua BEM fakultas seni itu berbicara kepada semua Panitia. Ia kini berada di semester 8, yang hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 2,5 tahun. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa karier nya di perkuliahan sangat cemerlang. Dan ia juga sering bolak balik ke luar negeri sebagai utusan korea dalam Kompetisi-kompetisi berkelas internasional. Tidak hanya itu, Yunho juga menguasai lima bahasa asing dan ia bisa memainkan 10 instrumen musik di antaranya gitar, piano, biola, flute, saxophone, dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan bakat yang mumpuni dan didukung dengan wajah yang rupawan, Yunho sukses menjadi idola Kampus. Entah itu idola untuk laki laki ataupun perempuan. Auranya sama seperti milik siwon, namun siwon lebih gelap.

Eoh? Apakah kyuhyun memikirkan siwon?

'Aish pabo! Kenapa dia!' Gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati

"Bagian publikasi dan Humas, bagaimana progress kalian?" Tanya Yunho pada Panitia bagian Publikasi dan Humas

"Semua sudah siap, kami sudah menghubungi beberapa media cetak dan elektronik untuk mempromosikan acara kita. Kami juga sudah mengirimkan surat undangan kepada rekan rekan terdekat Universitas kita untuk hadir pada acara pembukaan dan acara penutupan." Tutur Donghae, Ketua bagian publikasi dan Humas.

Yunho masih membolak-balikan file yang diberikan oleh donghae tadi, memastikan bahwa donghae telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Yunho pun meletakkan file itu di meja, "bagus. Pastikan media juga meliput acara pembukaan dan juga acara penutupan. Kalian juga harus memberikan atensi lebih pada mereka karena sedikit kesalahan saja, bisa membuat reputasi Fakultas seni, atau bahkan Universitas kita menjadi buruk. Mereka pintar dalam hal itu." Kata Yunho sambil mengambil file lain yang juga ada diatas meja.

"Ne, saya akan melakukannya, sunbaenim" jawab donghae.

"Bagian Tata acara, bagaimana kondisi terkini dari lini kalian?"

"Seperti yang sudah anda perintahkan sunbaenim, beberapa pengisi acara sengaja kita datangkan dari kalangan selebritis, kami sudah menghubungi beberapa manajemen artis dan juga sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari mereka. Namun, kami juga sudah menghubungi perwakilan dari seluruh angkatan untuk mengirimkan wakil mereka untuk memeriahkan Pekan Seni kali ini. Tak lupa juga kami sudah mengirimkan undangan pada kritikus seni yang ada di seoul dan sekitarnya." Tutur Hyukjae, ketua bagian tata acara.

"Bukankah bagian undangan akan ditangani oleh bagian publikasi dan Humas?" Tanya yunho sambil melirik tajam ke arah donghae. Donghae yang merasa ditatap hanya menelan ludah.

Hyukjae buru buru memotong "sebagian kritikus sedikit "alot" jika diajak untuk mendatangi acara-acara seperti Pekan Seni. Mereka akan menanyakan susunan acara yang akan mereka jalani dari datang hingga pulang. Maka dari itu kami putuskan agar kami saja yang mengundang para kritikus sendiri. Agar kami bisa menjelaskan apa apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan di Pekan seni kali ini" sergah hyukjae dengan lugas. Yunho mengangguk, donghae bernafas lega.

Yunho mengambil lembar selanjutnya, "Bagian konsumsi dan dekorasi?"

"95% sudah siap, kami sudah menyiapkan stage khusus penampilan para artis dan mahasiswa. Kami juga sudah mulai memajang hasil karya seni rupa yang telah dikumpulkan dari masyarakat umum dan juga dari mahasiswa. Display untuk itu semua pun sudah kami persiapkan. Dan untuk konsumsi, kami sudah menghubungi pihak catering, akan ada 15 jenis menu dari 10 negara berbeda untuk para tamu dan pengisi acara." Jelas ryeowook.

"Pastikan semua makanan sudah melewati uji lab di laboratorium universitas, jangan lewatkan hal sekecil apapun."

"Ne, sunbaenim" gumam ryeowook pelan.

"Untuk bagian pendanaan, apa ada masalah?" Seketika yunho melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, yang merupakan Ketua dari bagian Keuangan dan Pendanaan.

Kyuhyun berdekhem,"Kami sudah mengajukan proposal tentang pendanaan acara Pekan Seni kepada Dekan, yang dilimpahkan kepada Rektor. Rencananya Aliran dana gelombang kedua akan cair hari ini, dan akan langsung di transfer kepada semua relasi yang telah membantu jalannya acara, termasuk catering, dekorasi, dan dana untuk membayar pembayaran terakhir para artis. Laporan tentang saldo terakhir dan laporan tentang pengeluaran akan kami laporkan secepatnya kepada anda, sunbaenim"

"Ehm kyuhyun-ssi..." Orang yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Yunho pun bersuara. Kim Jaejoong, Wakil Ketua Panitia Pekan Seni. Ia bukan orang yang menonjol, ia selalu terlihat tenang dalam situasi apapun, dan ia adalah si "Tangan Dingin", apapun hal yang ditangani olehnya akan berjalan dengan baik, entah itu hanya mitos atau memang itu benar adanya, kyuhyun juga tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Namun ketika kyuhyun berada di Semester 1 dan 2, acara pekan seni selalu sukses disetiap Tahunnya. Dan kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah salah satu panitia disitu. Kyuhyun pernah dengar cerita dari seorang senior, pernah sekali Jaejoong tidak menjadi panitia karena ia menjalani pertukaran pelajar ke oslo. Di hari penutupan, semua acara berjalan dengan sangat buruk, mulai dari susunan acara yang berantakan hingga gangguan teknis yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Ah~ apakah ia seberpengaruh itu?

"Ne, sunbaenim?"

"Pastikan laporan pengeluaran keuangan disusun secara terperinci, dan pastikan tidak ada satu sen pun yang miss dari daftar yang kau buat. Jangan lupa untuk selalu memberikan update aliran dana padaku.."

"Ne, sunbaenim. Aku akan terus mengupdate data aliran dana pada sunbaenim." Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai sampai disini, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah acara Pekan Seni selesai untuk evaluasi. Selamat siang" Yunho pun membenahi almamaternya kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang rapat, disusul dibelakangnya Jaejoong yang membawa beberapa berkas.

"Psstt.. kyuhyun..." Bisik seseorang pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan berkas berkas kedalam tas itupun menoleh,

"Ne, Ryeowook sunbaenim? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aishh jangan terlalu formal padaku, lagipula usiamu tidak jauh beda denganku. Panggil aku wook saja." Kata ryeowook sambil tersenyum

"Ahh~ ne sunb- ehmm ne wook." Kata kyuhyun terbata, masih canggung

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu kalau Yunho sunbae dan Jaejoong sunbae adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"MWOOO!" Kata kyuhyun setengah berteriak kemudian berjingit, semua orang yang tersisa diruangan pun memberikan atensi mereka kepada kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Kau, kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya salah satu sunbae nya, Donghae.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bingung ingin menjawab apa, ryeowook pun akhirnya mengambil alih

"Ahh... Dia... Dia hanya terkejut bahwa laporannya ada yang salah. Iya kan kyuhyun?" Kata. Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, dan memberi tanda agar kyuhyun menjawab iya pada kebohongan yang ia buat itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud ryeowook akhirnya buka suara, "ahh... Ne, ryeowook sunbaenim memberitahuku bahwa laporanku ada yang salah, makannya aku berteriak, hehehe..." Jawab kyuhyun yang kini juga berbohong. Ah~ kenapa ia harus berbohong? Ck ini semua karena pertanyaan ryeowook yang sangat mengagetkan.

"Ah sebaiknya kau segera merevisi datamu itu. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan suka dengan amarah seorang Yunho..." Kata sunbaenya yang lain, Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. Sunbaenim. Aku akan segera memperbaikinya. Terimakasih." Kata kyuhyun sembari menunduk kepada kedua sunbae nya tadi. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas lega.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun keluar dari ruang pertemuan, dan tersisalah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di ruangan itu.

Ryeowook pun melanjutkan perkataannya pada kyuhyun, "hei, kau juga tidak menyangkanya bukan? Seorang Jung Yunho yang dipandang sempurna dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak bermasalah, ternyata memiliki "kelainan"?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merapat pada ryeowook, meminta penjelasan yang lebih

"Jadi maksud sunbaenim, mereka saling mencintai, maksudku, mereka sesama lelaki-"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Kyuhyun. Dan juga cinta itu buta, tidak memandang gender. Mungkin ini terdengar janggal dan asing di telingamu, tapi orang-orang seperti mereka memang ada." Potong ryeowook, sembari memberi penjelasan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "lalu, kenapa sunbaenim memberitahu akan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa sunbae nya ini memberitahu hal ini padanya, bahkan ketika kyuhyun tidak bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang melakukan riset tentang seberapa jauh orang-orang korea mengetahui tentang hubungan sesama jenis, dan ternyata kebanyakan dari responden yang ku tanyai, mereka semua terlihat tidak begitu tahu tentang fakta itu. Fakta bahwa hubungan sejenis itu memang ada disekitar mereka. Dan dari reaksimu tadi, itu semakin menguatkan stigma itu." Kata ryeowook santai, kemudian mulai memasukkan semua file nya kedalam tasnya. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. Bukan saja sekitarnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri mengalami hal itu. Seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama menaruh hati padanya. Andai ryeowook tahu itu.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun membuka suara, ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memberi atensinya pada kyuhyun.

"Hal itu tidak diperbolehkan dalam agama, itu... Bukan kodrat manusia, itu jelas jelas menistakan Tuhan. Apa itu bisa disebut "cinta"?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Apa kau pikir mereka mau mengalami ini semua?" Tanya ryeowook pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terdiam

"Maksudku, apa kau pikir mereka, mau mengalami keabnormalan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun memberikan atensinya pada ryeowook

"Kalau bisa memilih, mereka ingin menjalani hidup normal seperti orang lain, memiliki kekasih lawan jenis, menikah, memiliki anak dan bahagia selamanya. Namun mereka tidak memiliki pilihan itu, mereka jatuh ke lubang yang salah, entah itu mengapa dan bagaimana, mereka hanya bisa memberi cintanya pada sesama jenisnya. Mereka jelas tahu bahwa ini salah, ini menentang Tuhan, tapi kau pikir siapa yang sudah menuliskan semua skenario hidup kita? Bukankah Tuhan itu sendiri?" Ryeowook menutup tasnya, selama pembicaraan ia juga memasukkan file ke tasnya.

"Semua pilihan ada di individu itu sendiri, Tuhan sudah menuliskan hal itu pada diri seorang individu, tinggallah individu itu untuk memutuskan melanjutkan hubungan itu dan melawan Tuhan, atau ingin menghentikan itu semua, walau itu akan sangat menyakitkan jiwa dan raganya. Semua kembali lagi pada individu itu." Ryeowook berdiri, meletakan tasnya di punggungnya. Kyuhyun masih menatap ryeowook.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Cinta itu buta. Bahkan jika akhirnya adalah neraka, mereka dengan sukarela menjalani itu. Asalkan mereka menjalani semua bersama, semua akan baik baik saja bagi mereka."

"Wookie-ah~" seseorang menginterupsi dari depan pintu ruang pertemuan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook reflek menoleh ke arah pintu. Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, orang yang dipanggil yesung itu juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, Kyuhyun, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih telah menjadi respondenku. Sampai bertemu di Pekan Seni!" Kata ryeowook sambil menepuk punggung kyuhyun pelan, kemudian menghampiri yesung dan mereka saling menautkan tangan, kemudian meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka berdua. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi? Mereka, bergandengan tangan?

"Ryeowook sunbaenim..." Kyuhyun terkejut. Jadi sedari tadi, ryeowook menjelaskan tentang dirinya sendiri? Jadi, ia menceritakan ceritanya sendiri? Dan ryeowook juga, menjalani hubungan sesama jenis?

Kepala kyuhyun mendadak pening, semuanya sangat tidak terduga, mulai dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan kini Ryeowook. Ah~ kyuhyun harus cepat cepat pulang.

Kyuhyun memasukkan semua file nya kedalam tas kemudian bergegas pulang.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedari tadi terus berdiri dibalik tembok ruang pertemuan. Ia disana, terus memperhatikan kyuhyun, sembari menjaga kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Mengingat itulah tugasnya. Tugas yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta, tugas yang akhirnya membuat dirinya jatuh dalam pesona kyuhyun.

"Cintaku, tak akan membuatmu menderita, Cho Kyuhyun..." Gumamnya, sembari berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pembukaan Pekan Seni pun tiba, semua orang kini tengah berada di gedung aula Fakultas Seni. Jangan bayangkan aula ini seperti aula aula di universitas lain. Aula universitas ini adalah aula universitas terbesar di Seoul, yang didalamnya di desain sedemikian rupa hingga bisa digunakan di acara acara seperti Pekan Seni dan atau Press Conference yang bisa menampung lebih dari lima ribu orang didalamnya.

Beberapa tamu penting mulai berdatangan, mulai dari selebritis, para kritikus seni, dan juga rektor dari universitas lain juga beberapa terlihat datang, bahkan ada beberapa perwakilan agensi datang untuk melihat Pekan Seni yang diadakan universitas ini. Bukan rahasia umum lagi, para perwakilan agensi memang sering datang setiap tahun untuk mencari bakat bakat tersembunyi untuk dijadikan idol. Beberapa mahasiswa di universitas ini sudah di training oleh agensi agensi besar, mungkin tahun ini juga akan diambil beberapa mahasiswa juga.

Semua tamu yang datang mulai mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, memerhatikan semua tamu agar mendapat tempatnya masing-masing. Ia juga melihat para sunbae nya yang tengah sibuk wara wiri mengatur jalannya acara. Donghae yang terus menyambut para tamu yang datang dan mengantar mereka ke kursi, Eunhyuk yang terus mendokumentasikan semua dan juga mengatur posisi fotografer agar tidak menghalangi jalan, ryeowook yang sibuk di area food & beverages menata semua makanan dan minuman sedemikian rupa hingga enak dipandang mata, ada juga beberapa anggota panitia yang terus membenahi set panggung dan juga terus membenahi posisi setiap dekorasi. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang sangat sibuk. Well, sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak terlalu sibuk karena bagiannya hanya mengurusi pendanaan, mungkin ia akan sibuk saat akan evaluasi nanti, namun untuk sekarang, tugasnya hanya memantau jalannya acara.

"Hei Kyuhyun!" Seseorang menyenggolnya dari sebelah kanan, kyuhyun reflek menoleh dan ternyata, itu adalah Changmin.

"Chwang! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" Kata kyuhyun sambil memukul punggung changmin pelan, changmin yang dipukul hanya meringis sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku lihat kau sendirian saja disini, makannya aku menghampirimu. Ah ngomong-ngomong, dimana orang jepang itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, orang jepang?

"Siwon, dimana dia kyu?" Tanya changmin gamblang, sepertinya kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan frasa "orang jepang" yang diutarakan changmin.

Ah... Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya sudah dua hari kyuhyun tidak melihat siwon. Siwon tidak pulang kerumahnya selama dua hari. Ia tidak tahu kemana siwon, siwon sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Sesekali kyuhyun pernah menunggu siwon di ruang tamu hingga tertidur keesokan paginya, namun siwon tidak pulang malam itu. Kyuhyun khawatir.

Entahlah, kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menunggu siwon saat itu, di benaknya seperti ada sebuah dorongan untuk menunggunya. Entah apa tujuannya.

Ketika kyuhyun sedang bingung memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk changmin, seseorang memanggilnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun dan changmin pun menoleh. Itu eunhyuk

"Acara akan dimulai, tolong bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan para pengisi acara." Kata eunhyuk pada kyuhyun

"Ne, sunbaenim." Kata kyuhyun

"Chwang, aku pergi dulu, nikmati acaranya" kyuhyun menepuk pundak changmin pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah eunhyuk menuju backstage.

"Aishh! Bahkan ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Ah yasudahlah" changmin memutar matanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

.

Acara pun dimulai, diawali dengan kata sambutan dari Rektor universitas, Dekan, kemudian Yunho selaku Ketua Panitia. Cahaya blitz tak berhenti menerangi panggung, hal ini wajar mengingat ada lebih dari 70 orang pewarta yang datang dari media elektronik dan media cetak dari seluruh seoul, dan juga mengingat bahwa kegiatan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan bergengsi di seoul, jadi wajar saja kalau acara ini banyak diliput. Tentunya dengan pengawasan lebih dari Donghae selaku ketua HUMAS.

Setelah kata kata sambutan, tibalah penampilan penampilan dari para pengisi acara. Mulai dari tarian tradisional korea, tari kontemporer hingga tarian klasik dari mancanegara, semua ditampilkan diatas panggung ini. Terlihat semua kritikus mengamati semua penampilan dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi, kemudian merka terlihat menulis sesuatu di note kecil yang mereka bawa. Ah~ itu pasti ulasan yang akan keluar di artikel besok.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai membantu eunhyuk kemudian duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Ia kemudian juga ikut larut dalam suguhan penampilan yang ditampilkan oleh semua pengisi acara. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat artis-artis papan atas seperti IU, Taeyeon, Heize, dan juga crush, dan sepertinya mereka akan mengisi acara juga. Dari tempatnya juga kyuhyun bisa melihat Yunho yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama sama. Seketika ia memikirkan perkataan yang dikatakan ryeowook tempo hari, jadi itu benar? Ah~ tak bisa diduga.

Setelah persembahan dari seorang Mahasiswa Seni selesai, MC pun menaiki panggung. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan kegiatan "memperhatikan sekitar" kemudian mulai memberikan atensi ke panggung.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian para hadirin. Selanjutnya, salah satu mahasiswa akan tampil dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, kita sambut, SIWON!"

Mata kyuhyun melebar, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, keringat bercucuran. Mungkinkah... Siwon tampil dalam acara ini?

Tapi, sedari tadi kyuhyun bahkan tidak melihat siwon dimanapun, bagaimana ia bisa jadi pengisi acara disini?!

Langkah kaki menggema di ruangan itu, sesosok manusia muncul dari arah kanan panggung, seseorang dengan blazer hitam dan kemeja putih, dilengkapi dengan celana bahan hitam dan pantofel berwarna hitam, tak lupa dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibuka, memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dadanya, namun tetap terlihat berkelas dan formal.

Kyuhyun dejavu, ia pernah merasakan hal ini, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan siwon, di dapurnya, siwon juga seperti ini, tampan dan mengintimidasi.

Blitz kamera tak berhenti menyinari setiap langkah kaki siwon, semua mata tertuju padanya, dan terdengar teriakan teriakan kecil dari para mahasiswi yang menghadiri acara ini, para kritikus menulis sesuatu di note mereka, entah apa. Para perwakilan agensi pun terus memberikan atensinya pada siwon.

Ah~ kini kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia merindukan siwon. Dua hari ia tak melihat siwon, mengapa ia semakin menawan?

'Kyuhyun! Ada apa padamu!' Kata kyuhyun dalam benaknya. Ego yang masih menggebu membangunkannya dari khayalan indahnya. Tidak kyu, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini terlarang.

Siwon memberi hormat kepada para hadirin, kemudian ia mengambil microphone. Siwon terdiam diatas panggung, kemudian ia menatap lurus kedepan. Objek yang selama dua hari ia jauhi, kini ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap siwon hanya mematung, ia berkeringat, dadanya berdegup cepat,

Instrumen lagu mulai terdengar...

.

 _ **벌써 새 계절 어느 사이**_

 _ **(It's already a new season)**_

 _ **싸늘해진 밤공기**_

 _ **(The night air has gotten cold)**_

 _ **어떠니 건강히 지내니**_

 _ **(How are you? Are you healthy?)**_

 _ **집 앞을 걷다 또 네 생각이 나**_

 _ **(I walked by your house and thought of you again)**_

.

Suara siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi berkata kata. Hatinya berdesir, siwon menyanyi dengan sangat baik, semua orang terlihat menikmati lagunya.

.

 _ **아파야 맞는 건데**_

 _ **(I should be hurting)**_

 _ **사람 맘이 신기하지**_

 _ **(But the human heart is so mysterious)**_

 _ **이렇게 널 떠올릴 때마다**_

 _ **(Every time I think of you)**_

 _ **난 말이야 아픈 채로 참 반가워**_

 _ **(It hurts but I'm happy)**_

.

Kyuhyun terdiam, itukah yang siwon rasakan sekarang? Dan itu semua, apakah kyuhyun penyebabnya? Ia sakit namun bahagia, hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

.

 _ **날 바라보던 너 가만히**_

 _ **(You, who used to quietly look at me)**_

 _ **내 얘기를 듣던 너**_

 _ **(You, who used to listen to my stories)**_

 _ **그러다 활짝 웃던 너**_

 _ **(You, who used to smile brightly)**_

 _ **한 순간도 놓치기 싫은**_

 _ **(I'm leaning on your memories)**_

 _ **너의 기억 위에 나를 기대본다**_

 _ **(That I don't want to lose for a single moment)**_

 _ **숨 쉬듯 익숙해**_

 _ **(I'm used to it, just like breathing)**_

 _ **오래된 소파에 온몸을 맡긴 것처럼**_

 _ **(Like laying down on an old couch)**_

 _ **너를 생각하면 여전히 아늑해**_

 _ **(When I think of you, it's still so cozy)**_

.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Siwon sangat pandai memilih lagu, kyuhyun menyukai lagunya.

.

 _ **문득 궁금해져**_

 _ **(Suddenly, I get curious)**_

 _ **너도 가끔 내 생각이 나는지**_

 _ **(Do you sometimes think of me too?)**_

 _ **그럴 땐 어떤 표정일지**_

 _ **(If you do, what kind of face do you make?)**_

 _ **별것도 아닌 시시한 생각들**_

 _ **(I think about these little things)**_

.

Kenangan kyuhyun dengan siwon pun seketika berputar. Bagaimana dulu ia takut terhadap siwon yang secara tiba tiba masuk kedalam rumahnya, bagaimana ia terkejut karena siwon bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, bagaimana siwon menemaninya selama kuliah, bagaimana ia berlaku kekanakan di dalam bis menuju ke panti asuhan, bagaimana ia memeluk kyuhyun karena ia menyinggung hatinya, bagaimana ia membantu kyuhyun dimasa sulitnya, bagaimana siwon yang dingin menolongnya ketika kebakaran, dan juga menolongnya ketika ia ingin tertabrak mobil. Siwon selalu ada di samping kyuhyun sejak saat itu, dan akhirnya siwon jatuh hati pada kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka hal itu akan berjalan terlalu jauh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, airmata mulai menggenang dimatanya. Dari sebrang sana, siwon juga tersenyum kearah kyuhyun.

Bagaimana cinta ini datang ditempat yang salah?

.

 _ **잊어야 좋을 텐데**_

 _ **(It would be better to forget you)**_

 _ **사람 맘이 이상하지**_

 _ **(But the human heart is so strange)**_

 _ **이렇게 너를 떠올릴 때면**_

 _ **(Every time I think of you)**_

 _ **정말 다 잊혀질까 봐 겁이 나**_

 _ **(I get so scared that I'll really forget you)**_

.

Kyuhyun menangis. Se berharga itukah kyuhyun dimata siwon? Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa merepotkan dan menganggu siwon, adalah orang yang paling berharga dimata siwon? Ia bahkan tidak bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi pendampingnya.

.

 _ **날 매만지던 너**_

 _ **(You, who used to touch me)**_

 _ **가볍게 나에게 안기던 너**_

 _ **(you, who used to lightly come into my arms)**_

 _ **어느새 눈을 감던 너**_

 _ **(You, who closed your eyes)**_

 _ **어느 것도 버리기 힘든**_

 _ **(Every single part of us is hard to throw away)**_

 _ **우리 시간들이 나를 감싸온다**_

 _ **(It wraps around me)**_

 _ **그걸로 따스해 담요처럼**_

 _ **(It's warm, like a blanket)**_

 _ **포근한 그때 그곳 우리 둘**_

 _ **(The cozy times, in those times, us two)**_

 _ **너를 간직하는 일이 내겐 지우는 일보다 늘 쉬워서**_

 _ **(Keeping you is always easier than erasing you)**_

.

 _ **한 순간도 널 잊지 못하는 나**_

 _ **(I can't forget you for a single moment)**_

 _ **숨 쉬듯 익숙해**_

 _ **(I'm used to it, just like breathing)**_

 _ **사랑했던 기억에 나를 맡길 때 마다**_

 _ **(Every time I trust myself in the loving memories)**_

 _ **여전히 아늑해 아늑해서 아파**_

 _ **(It's still so cozy, so cozy that it hurts)**_

.

Semua orang terdiam, kemudian satu suara tepuk tangan terdengar diantara para hadirin, kemudian suara tepuk tangan semakin banyak, dan semua hadirin pun bertepuk tangan atas penampilan siwon yang luar biasa. Bahkan, bukan hanya kyuhyun saja yang menangis, beberapa orang juga menangis karena pesan dari lagu itu yang sangat mendalam. Beberapa perwakilan dari agensi segera membuka ponsel mereka, mencari tahu data diri dari seorang siwon, sedangkan para kritikus sibuk menulis di note mereka masing-masing. Mereka terkesima.

Seperti mendapat dorongan, kini kyuhyun tahu apa jawabannya. Jawaban yang tepat untuknya dan untuk siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kini dalam perjalanan pulang, menuju rumah kyuhyun. Setelah tadi ia menyanyi di pembukaan Pekan Seni, ia pikir sudah saatnya ia kembali pada pekerjaan dan tujuan awalnya, yaitu menjaga kyuhyun. Terlepas dari perasaan kyuhyun padanya, ia juga harus "professional" bukan? Namun sejujurnya, siwon sangat lega bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan sebuah lagu, kedatangannya dan keputusannya untuk tampil diatas panggung semata mata hanya untuk kyuhyun. Ya, ia begitu mencintai kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah mencoba bukan?" Kata siwon pelan, sembari terus berjalan.

"Ya, kau mencobanya dengan baik..." Seseorang membalas perkataan siwon dari belakang.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tentu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Siwon berbalik, "kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah siwon lihat, yang lebih terang dari bulan dimalam ini.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik siwon, kau bahkan membuatku menangis, lihat mataku sampai bengkak. Kkkk~" kyuhyun terkekeh

Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih canggung.

Kyuhyun melangkah selangkah lebih dekat kearah siwon,

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa cinta itu buta, tidak memandang gender. Tapi kupikir itu masalahnya. Tuhan melarang itu..."

Siwon merunduk, seperti yang ia duga, kyuhyun masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Namun apa kau tahu, manusia bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri bukan?" Tanya kyuhyun pada siwon. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan kyuhyun.

"Tuhan sudah menulis skenario untuk kita, dan kita bisa memilih takdir jenis apa yang akan kita jalani..."

"Dan aku mau, kau menjalani takdir itu bersamaku, Siwon."

Mata siwon melebar, "apa?"

"Ayo kita berjalan bersama, cinta ini, sakit ini, perih ini, suka dan duka ini, ayo kita jalani bersama..." Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata

"Kyu..."

"Kini aku buta siwon, aku buta karenamu, karena semua pandanganku tertuju padamu, kau...hiks...kau...hanya kau yang ku inginkan...hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis terisak, siwon mencelos. Inikah tanda cinta dari kyuhyun?

"Ayo kita jalani ini bersama... Hiks... Bahkan jika akhirnya adalah neraka... Ayo kita jalani cinta ini, cinta yang kita pilih karena takdir... Hiksss..."

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon berguman

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon. Aku mencintaimu... Maaf karena aku kau mengalami banyak kesakitan...hiks...aku mencintaimu... Sangat... Hiks..." Kyuhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya lagi, ia berlari dan menghamburkan pelukannya kepada siwon. Siwon memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat, sangat erat seolah-olah ia akan kehilangan kyuhyun jika ia melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun... Cintaku tak akan membuatmu terluka... Aku berjanji..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"I love you, too..." Kyuhyun membalas perkataan siwon

Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini bibir mereka bersatu, menyalurkan cinta dan sayang yang selama ini mereka pendam, mengalirkan amarah dan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan, dan mengalirkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala cobaan yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi dimasa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

BEE BALIK LAGI! Maaf ya kalo bagian romance nya kurang greget, namanya juga newbie hehehe. Oh iya, lagu yang siwon nanyiin itu judulnya "still" punya nya kyuhyun. Buat kalian yang belum denger, coba deh didenger sambil baca chap 9 ini, pasti feelnya ngena banget!

Jangan lupa ya, review juseyo! ^^


End file.
